Til Death Due Us Part
by tatertotsryummy27
Summary: Sola Peirce and Lunette Loveless, two girls that lost everything during the fall of Wall Maria. One has a hidden past and the other forgot hers. They embark on a journey and join the Scouts Regiment, through trial and error will they succeed or will it all be in vain
1. Chapter 1

Lunette's P.O.V

I heard screaming as I walked out and saw that there was a hole broken in Wall Maria. Titans were starting to walk in, the ground shaking as their feet hit the ground. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a girl running in my direction. She look to be around my age with dark, shoulder length hair. On closer inspection I noticed blood dripping down from a gash that ran along the top of her head and she also seemed to be covered in blood, if it was her own, I have no idea. But my attention was drawn away from her when I felt the earth below me start to shake even harder. Turning my head around, I could see the form of a titan approaching and while it was still in the distance, it was heading straight for us. Turning my head back toward the girl, I noticed she had not stop running and by the looks of it, she was going to attempt to pass me. When she got close enough, I reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? Don't go that way!" I said to her she tried to shake me off "Can't you see that there's a fucking titan that way?" She stopped struggling and look down at me with her amber, fear ridden eyes. She seemed like she was going to respond when suddenly there was a crash and suddenly we were thrown back by a strong gush of wind. Attempting to sit up, I looked up and realize that the titan was getting to close for comfort. Scrambling onto my feet, I quickly look around and spot the girl from earlier laying a few feet away. Running over to her, I noticed she seemed to be stunned so my first instinct was to grab her and throw her over my shoulder. For someone almost half a foot taller than me, she didn't seem to be that heavy. Hearing the heavy steps of the titan approaching, I took off running down an alley and made my way toward the boat dock. I was shoving my way through the huge crowd only to be stopped by a group of soldiers.

"Sorry but we cannot let you on right now, there is simply too many people and we need to wait for the other boats to get here." Was the only reply that they gave me. _So I was supposed to sit here and wait to become a snack for a titan?! Oh I don't think so!_ So I shoved passed the soldiers and suddenly heaved the girl onto the boat, jumping after her. We both hit the deck with a thud, sending a few of people sitting near where we landed scattering out of our way. I heard a small groan coming from the girl next to me.

"Are you doing okay?" I asked, concerned about how many hits she has took today and not knowing how much damage she has received. She just looked at me, slowly blinking before she finally responded.

"I..I think so? But, I, uh wanted to thank you for saving me!" She nearly screamed her thanks at me. Just as I was about the respond, she threw herself at me and hugged me. That's when I realize she was crying; honestly I do not even think she realized she was crying. I decided to wait until she calmed down before I started to question her.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" I asked her softly.

"Sola" she replied with a snivel.

"I'm going to call you Soul." I told her as she looked at me with a confused look.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"It's Lunette" I replied with a smile. At first all she did was stare until she slowly responded with a small smile. She then slowly curled in toward my side. Looking down in confusion, I realized that she fell asleep. I don't blame the poor girl, she has been through a lot today. Looking down, I noticed the gash on her head was still bleeding. Reaching down slowly so I would not disturb her sleep, I took the bandana I carried in my pocket and began ripping it into strips so that I could wrap her wound.


	2. Chapter 2

Sola's P.O.V

"Momma, what are going to do today?" I excitedly asked as I watched my mother grab her bag.

"Well my little sunshine, we are going to do a little shopping today" she said, smiling sweetly at me. I loved my mother dearly, she was all I had left ever since I lost my father to the titans a few years back while he was serving the Survey Corps. Grabbing my hand, my mother and me walked out of our little house and toward town. It couldn't been more than a few minutes when suddenly a piercing sound rang through the air and the sky was lit up in orange and yellow. I found myself being lifted and thrown back by a huge blast of air, I could hear my mother screaming my name as I felt her hand being torn away from mine. My flight was cut short as I hit the hard stone wall, hearing a cracking noise as my head was flung back. I slowly reached up and touched my head, hissing as I felt a gash running along my head. I pulled my hand away only to realize my fingertips were covered in my blood. Scrambling onto my feet, I looked around me, realizing I got separated from my mom. I started to stumble forward, feeling the ground tremble beneath my feet and my head spinning, as I passed some screaming people that seemed to be running away from something.

"Momma, where are you?" I tried to scream, but my voice seemed to be drowned out by the chaos that was going on around me. What was happening?

"Momma! Momma, where are…" I suddenly was cut off as I heard someone yell

"Sola! Sola, is that you?" I started running, trying not to trip over my feet, toward the voice of my mom. I followed her voice until I found myself in front of a huge rock that looked like it came from the wall above. That's when I noticed that my mother was crushed half way beneath the rock, a pool of blood already forming around her.

"Momma!" I cried out as I kneeled down toward her. I thought I was going to pass out! I reached my hand out toward her face, not noticing that my clothes were getting stained by her blood.

"Listen Sola, you need to run. Please, run as far as you can." She feebly tried whispering. Before I could cry out a reply, the ground began to shake beneath us. My mother then used what little strength she still had to pull out my father's bolo tie out of her pocket, the one she cared ever since his death. She shoved the tie into my hands.

"Run my little sunshine." Was all she got out when suddenly the rock was being lifted up along with my mother who was stuck onto the bottom. I could only watch in horror as a titan pried her off the rock and placed her lifeless body in his mouth. Without a second thought, I turned and ran as fast I could. I couldn't even think straight, I just ran, not even paying attention to my surroundings. I just had to get away from the titan. All the sudden I felt someone grab my arm and yank me toward them. I tried to shake them off, I had to get away the titan. The titan that killed…why could I not remember? I was cut out of my thoughts when suddenly someone grab my arm. I struggled to get away until I heard a girl's voice.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? Don't go that way!" I heard her yell "Can't you see that there's a fucking titan that way?" Suddenly I stopped struggling and look down at the girl who was holding onto my arm. She looked to be around my age with dark, red hair that seemed to be down to her waist. All I could do was stare into her piercing, emerald eyes. I was just to respond to her when all the sudden there was a crash and once again I found myself being thrown back by gush of wind, although not as strong as the first. All I could do was lay on the ground in shock, I could not get my body to respond. I felt myself be grabbed and thrown over someone's shoulder. That's the last thing I remember before I blacked out. I came to when I felt the impact of hitting a wooden surface. How many times am I going to be flung around today? I let out a small groan, I'm surprised I can even move at this point. I was cut out of my thoughts when I heard the voice of the girl from earlier.

"Are you doing okay?" She asked, sounding concerned. 'I guess I would be concerned too, with how much I have been thrown around' I found myself thinking as I stared at her. Slowly I blinked, trying to clear my head before I responded.

"I…I think so? But, I, uh wanted to thank you for saving me!" I practically screamed at her and I found myself flinging my body at her, hugging her. My body was shaking as I found tears streaming down my face. Why was I crying? I hurt yes, but I wasn't dead. I didn't lose anyone today did I? I couldn't find myself remembering any of the events that happened today before running into this stranger. After a few moments I found myself calming down and I was no longer crying.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" the girl asked me softly.

"Sola" I replied with a snivel.

"I'm going to call you Soul." She told me. All I could do was look at her with a confused look.

"What is your name?" I asked, curious as to who this strange little girl could be.

"It's Lunette" She replied with a smile. At first all I could do was stare at her until I slowly responded with a small smile of my own. I felt myself start to become very drowsy. So I slowly started to curl up into Lunette's side and felt my eyes begin to close. But before I drifted off, I felt something being wrapped around my head. Not caring at the moment to find out what I was, I let myself drift off.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunette's P.O.V

We were soon going to be arriving in inner city. Looking over, I noticed Sola was still asleep, although it looks like she decide to move in her sleep and was now cuddling my leg. What the hell? She must cuddle a lot in her sleep. I wonder if she sleep walks? That would be a hilarious sight to see! ! As the boat was drifting up to the dock, I decided to shake Sola awake. She suddenly sat up, ramming her head into mine.

"Ow, ow, ow" She yelled holding her head. She turned toward me as I was holding my own face, grimacing from the pain. Her eyes got wide and she started to apologize.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, I fucked up! I'm sorry!" I put a hand on her before she freaked out anymore.

"It's fine, I should have been more careful waking you up. You didn't fuck up." I told her calmly. Holy hell, she has a hard head! Once we arrived into the city, I dragged Sola toward one of the stables so we could sit down. She was playing with a bolo tie that was hanging around her neck

"I'm joining the military soul" I told her and she looked over.

"Why?" she asked, a concerned fell over her face.

"I want to save people like you" I explained to her.

"What branch?" she asked me

"Scouts regiment" I said she grabbed me

"No Moon, if you do that you could die!" She yelled at me.

"What did you just call me?' I asked her sharply.

"Moon" she simply responded.

"That isn't my name" I snapped

"Oh I know it's not" she said crossing her arms, sticking out her tongue at me "But I'm going to call you that anyway."

"Well, what are you going to do" I asked her, wondering what she was going to do. I felt strangely connected to her and did not want to leave her.

"Well I'm not going to leave you, so I'm joining the military with you" she stated, startling me a little bit.

"Why?" I asked sitting up "Is it because of what happened?" I asked her

"What do you mean by what happened?" she asked.

"After what happened today with the titans. You were covered in blood and not just your own." I slowly responded, confused by her behavior. She started at me for a moment, confusing written over her face.

"I..I honestly don't remember much. The last thing I remember was running away from a titan and then I ran into you" She told me.

"Oh" was all I could respond. So she doesn't even know what happened today. I'm guessing the amount of times she hit her head and whatever shock she went through messed with her memory.

"Yea that and I want to be able to protect you." she said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"How about we vow to protect each other?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded

"And to never separate" she added. I nodded and smiled at her and then she all the sudden she launched herself at me a hugged me.

"And to never separate" she repeated quietly, a true smile appearing on her face

4 years later

I stood next to Sola in the military training orientation with our fists over our hearts. The commander walked up to Sola and me, suddenly getting up in her face

"What's your name?" he yelled at her

"Sola Peirce" she hollered back

"What are you here for you little maggot?" he screamed. She looked up at him.

"I don't know!" she said with a straight face

"What do you mean you don't know?" he asked "Surely there was some reason you felt like you needed to drag your pathetic ass here!"

"Like I said I don't know, I just feel like I need to be here" she told him, turning her head slightly to look over at me. He followed her gaze and saw me. He then got up into my face.

"What about you shorty? What is your name and what in the hell are you here for?" he screeched into my face. I could smell the last cigarette he smoked on his breath. Slowly I moved my eyes to meet his gaze.

"Lunette Loveless and to learn to kill titans. Why else would I be here?" I said to him.

"You think a short shit like you can do any damage? You'd more likely be a kiddie meal for 5 meter" he snapped at me

"You want to bet?" I snapped back.

"Moon, what the hell are you thinking?" Sola quietly whispered to me. "Are you insane?"

"What did you just say runt?" the commander questioned me.

"I asked you if you wanted to bet on that" I hissed at him.

"You know I will take you up on that wager after you run till you are so close to death, you can feel him breathing on your fucking neck" he screamed at me.

"Now go run!" he yelled and with that I took off


	4. Chapter 4

Sola P.O.V

"Now does anyone else want to be sassy with me" he bellowed at the group. I shook my head as I watched Lunette begin running out of the corner of my eyes. _Sure there were some comments I would like to make to him but no way in hell I'm going to be running laps like Lunette._ After orientation, it was time for dinner and I stood outside waiting for Lunette to finish with her punishment. That girl and her attitude, I feel like this is going to happen often.

"Hey, what is your name?" someone asked beside me. I suddenly whipped around, startled out of my thoughts. Standing behind me was a guy, probably only a few inches taller than me. He had short brown hair and simple brown eyes.

"Oh, uhh, I'm Sola" I said quietly, not really wanting to talk to this guy.

"Well aren't you shy?" he asked me. _Ugh, can he please just leave me alone. I really don't want to talk to him_

"My name is Timothy" he said, holding out his hand for me to shake. Slowly I stuck my hand out and quickly shook it.

"So who is that running?" he asked me.

"Lunette" I said looking back out watching her run

"Are you guy's sisters?" he asked me

"In a way" I said. Just then the bed bell rang "Goodnight" I said and walked off without waiting for him to reply. I went to the barracks and sat down on my bed waiting for Lunette. Within a couple minutes, the door opened and Lunette walked into the room.

"Moon, here" I said handing her a loaf of bread and some water. She flopped down beside me, face down onto the bed.

"I told you not to call me that Soul" she panted. She then sat up and took the water from me and gulped it down.

"Good night" she briskly replied, flopping back down onto her back

"Moon you need to eat" I said.

"No" she snapped back. _Why does she have to me so stubborn?!_

"Eat!" I yelled back, trying to shove the bread her in face,

"Make me!" she yelled back, swatting my hands away. _Well, she asked for it_.

"With pleasure" I told her. I jump onto her, straddling her chest, shoving the loaf into her mouth

"Eat it you little bitch" I said yelled. I shoved my hand across her mouth and nose, leaving her no choice but the swallow the bread. That is unless she didn't want to breathe.

"Good girl" I said, patting her head as I got off her. By the time I was off her bed, she was fast asleep. I smiled and covered her up then went to my own bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Lunette's P.O.V

"Tomorrow we are going to start on the 3d maneuver gear and I don't know if I can do it Moon" Sola said nervously. _Sweet freckled Jesus, if she was any more nervous, I swear she would faint right now._

"Soul, you can do it! I believe in you." I smiled at her. She nervously smiled back at me.

"It's hard to believe that it's been about a year since we have been here." She said randomly. I nodded in agreement, it is pretty unbelievable. Sliding onto the ground of the dining hall, Sola flopped herself on her butt, looking up at me.

"Hey, I was wondering..." she started of slowly, playing with a strand of her hair "Could you possible cut my hair?"

"Cut it? Why?" I said, sitting myself next her, slowly running my hand through her hair.

"It's getting too long and it will start to hinder my performance. I'm not talented like you" she told me, swatting at my long strands of hair. Rolling my eyes and shaking my head at her

"Soul, you are talented" I told her "But yes, I will cut your hair for you." I said bowing my head to her. Not paying attention, I didn't notice Timothy come up behind Sola and grab ahold of her hair and yank. Sola jerked in surprise

"What the hell?" she angrily exclaimed.

"Don't cut it Sola. It's so pretty." He said with a smirk, giving her a hair another small yank.

"Can you go be creepy somewhere else?" I asked. _No one, I mean no one messes with Sola. He's asking for his ass to be kicked._

"Can you go back to hell wherever you belong?" he asked me.

"I am done with your shit!" I yelled at him shooting from the ground and walking up to him. He decide to bend down and get in my face.

"What are you going to do?" he said taunted, grabbing the front of my shirt. Sola stood up and grabbed his wrist.

"I suggest you better let go of her before I make sure you regret grabbing her" she hissed. Damn, normally she's cheerful or shy. _I don't think I have ever seen her this pissed._

"What are you going to do" he asked her letting me go and getting up in her face instead.

"Center yourself on your feet" she said softly.

"What does that matter?" he asked, rolling his eyes like he was talking to a child.

"Cause if you don't, I can do this" she said. Suddenly she kicked his legs from underneath him and while he was falling back, she slammed her other foot into his chest, pinning him to the ground. She then leaned in and spoke in a steady, soft tone.

"If you ever touch my little moon again, I will shove my boot so far up your ass, you will be tasting leather for a month! Got it?" Without waiting for a response, she lifted her foot and turned back to me.

"My name isn't Moon" I glared at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"That little shit is one of the other reasons why I want to cut my hair" she told me as we walked back toward the barracks. I just nodded back in response, still pissed off at the asshole. _Why hasn't she mentioned it before?_

"Will you cut my hair now?" she asked when we arrived back at our room.

"Sure, let's just get this over with." I said drawing my knife, she tied her hair back into ponytail. She showed me where she wanted it cut at and I carefully ran my blade across it, making sure not to cut her on accident. Locks of her hair fell across the floor, scattering everywhere.

"There" I said putting my knife away as she shook her hair out

"Thank you" she smiled at me "It feels so much better now." Was her response as she ran her fingers through her now shorter hair.

 **A week later**

"Today maggots, we are going to test your balance!" the commander bellowed out at us.

"Moon, I don't think I can do this" sola whispered to me, starting to panic.

"Soul, could do me a favor and calm the fuck down." I hissed back as she lowered her head.

"Cadet loveless" the commander called out. I turned to meet his gaze.

"Hai, yes sir?" I yelled back, _shit, am I already in trouble today. I really don't want to run laps again._

"Come up here maggot and be an example for the group" Was all the response I got. I made my way to the front, curious to what I was going to do. I felt myself being hooked up. _Oh, so I'm just supposed to balance myself, should be simple enough._

"Keep my center of gravity" I said to myself quietly as I felt myself being lifted up. Keeping my balance, I could feel myself sway slightly from a breeze and just looked around with a bored gaze at the crowd staring at me. _What? It's not like this is super hard, that is if you can center of gravity._

"There you are maggots! That's all you have to do!" the commander bellowed out. He then turned his attention toward me

"You are a pain in the ass but you are good at what you do" he told me as I was lowered to the ground. As soon as my feet were back on the ground, I went to find Sola.


	6. Chapter 6

Sola's P.O.V

I stood in the crowd, fidgeting nervously. _Lunette seems so sure that I can do this but what if I fail? What if we get separate?_ I was shook out my thoughts when I heard my name being called out. Looking up I noticed Lunette was heading straight for me. I smiled nervously when she made her way over.

"You ready for this?" she asked. In response I shook my head no.

"Good" she said smirking as she hooked me up.

"Moon, I don't think this is a good idea. I don't think I can do this" I stammered, my nerves once again spike up.

"Yes you can. You're good at everything" she told me with a smile. With that, she started to raise me off the ground

"I feel like I'm going to fall over" I yelled panicking, feeling myself start to tip backward at an alarming rate. Suddenly I found myself upside down and my head hitting the ground. _Son of a bitch that hurt!_

"Cadet Pierce! What in the hell are you doing?" he yelled at me "Is this some sort of joke to you?"

"I…I don't know!" I cried out "I, uh, accidentally lost my balance." The commander turned toward Lunette.

"Try and get your sorry ass excuse of a human fixed up." He angrily told her "If she doesn't shape up, you can kiss her ass good bye."

"Yes sir!" Lunette responded as the commander turned to leave.

"What in the hell was that?" she asked me. _Really? I told her I wasn't ready. Why couldn't I do such a simple task? I might as well as kiss my ass goodbye._

"I told you that I couldn't do it" I said, hanging my head down, refusing to look into her eyes.

"Remember when we first started hand to hand combat and I gave you that tip?" she asked me. Looking up at her I asked

"What one?"

"Keeping your center gravity. It will work here also, not just in combat." she said softly. My eyes widen, _of course! Why didn't I think of that? I guess I was so nervous I didn't even think of that._

"Oh! Okay…lift me back up again." I told her, feeling surer of myself this time. I could do this. I'm not going to fail this time.

"Alright" lunette said as she lifted me up "Remember, center your gravity." I felt myself being lifted up. This time I didn't panic and could feel myself being suspended in the air.

"Fuck yeah!" I yelled out holding myself up. I could here Lunette smack her forehead, mumbling something under her breath.

"I'm doing it!" I happily exclaimed. Lunette looked up at me, smiling proudly at me but rolling her eyes.

"Didn't I tell you that you could, Soul?" she asked as she walked up to me "Told you that you were good at everything."

"No, no I'm not" I said, shaking my as she lowered me to the ground. _How could I be good would I couldn't even think if centering my gravity in the first place?_

"You're the one that's good at everything."

"No" was her only response. I was about to respond her when I was cut off by the dinner bell.

"Have we been out here that long already?" I asked. I felt like it has only been a few minutes at the most. I guess it has been longer than that.

"Teaching you take time" she told me and I struggled to unhooked myself. Finally when I was disconnected, we walked off to the mess hall, enjoying the silence.

 **3 Weeks Later**

It's been a couple of weeks and we have finally got our 3d maneuver gear of our own.

"I can't do this Sola!" Lunette screamed at me, refusing to let go of her grip on the tree we were currently positioned on. _What were we doing in this tree?_ We were supposed to be practicing on our gear but Lunette decided to act like me last time and panic about the whole ordeal.

"Moon, shut the fuck up! Let go of the tree! I know you can do this." I said grabbing her and yanking her, successfully breaking her grip with the tree. I started to push her toward the edge of the branch we were currently on.

"What in the hell are you doing?!" she yelled at me. I stopped for a moment before I responded with a smirk.

"Fly my little birdie." I then gave her a shove. I watched her activate her gear, shooting off and by the looks of it, getting a hang of her gear. _Told the idiot she could do it._

"Yes! I'm flying!" she yelled "I can do it!" All I could do was laugh quietly as I watched her fly around the place. That was until I noticed her heading straight toward a tree!

"Moon! Careful! Watch out!" I tried to warn but I was too late. I watched as she collide into the tree.

"There's a tree" I trail off, flinching as she slid onto the ground. I ran over toward her and she was sitting up just as I got over to her. On closer inspection, I noticed her nose was bleeding like crazy. _Damn, that has to hurt._

"I almost had it Soul" she said as she slowly stood up, using her jacket to wipe away the blood dripping from her face. I turned my head away as I heard footsteps approach us.

"What the fuck are you two doing" the commander yelled when he arrived in front of us. I paused for a moment, looking back at Lunette, who seemed to be more focus on stopping her nose from bleeding than the angry yelling come from the commander.

"It looks like she ran into a fucking tree" I whispered, mainly to myself. Surely he couldn't of missed Lunette's stunt, it was hard to miss.

"What was that Cadet Pierce?" he angrily asked me "I asked you a question! Now answer me Cadet!"

"She ran into a tree sir" I simply stated as I looked up into his angry gaze. _Please, please don't make us run laps._ The commander look at us for a moment before snapping back.

"If we were in the woods you two would be titan food by now. Let's go!" he told us before turning around and walking away. Suddenly I heard a loud sound of something hitting a tree close by. I turned around, seeing Lunette smacking a fist against the tree she had first ran into.

"I will get this and show him" she said hitting the tree again. I approached her, slowly putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Moon don't get discouraged. It was your first time" I told her softly. She smacked my hand off her shoulder and turned to face me.

"My first and last time. Let's go!" she snapped and flew off. I followed closely behind her, watching her fly and sore, avoiding running into any more trees. Suddenly I got a bright idea, _wouldn't a race make things more fun?_

"Moon! How about a race?" I called out toward her, she slightly turned toward me, smiling.

"Okay" was her response.

"First one to the commander wins" I yelled and took off without waiting for her to reply.

"God dammit! Soul, you cheater" she said, trying to sound angry at me but all I could do was let out a small giggle. We were both flying dodging and going through the trees when suddenly she passed me. We then found ourselves flying past the commander. As we passed, I turned to look back, witnessing the stunned expression on his face. Smiling to myself, I turned my attention back to Lunette.

"How about best 2 out of 3 Soul?" she called out to me.

"You bet!" Was my response as we raced toward the training course. Soon we landed but no sooner did our feet touch the ground, we heard to commander land a few steps behind us.

"You two!" He yelled at us. Slowly we turned to face him. _Oh please, no laps_ was all I could think to myself.

"Yes commander?" Was Lunette's response. _Please don't sass him, please don't._

"How are you two so good at the maneuver gear?" he asked us. We looked at each other and shrugged. _How was I supposed to answer that?_ To be honest, I had no idea myself.

"Let's see if you are still good when you are faced with titans" Lunette and I looked at each other, her giving me a playful glare. In return, all I did was stick my tongue out at her.

"Maggots!" the commander yelled at us, forcing us to return our attention on him.

"Go! I want to see what you two are capable of."

"Who will get more?" I asked Lunette as we took off back into the trees.

"Who knows? Let's go" she said and she took off. I could see a silhouette in the distance and after pointing it out to Lunette, we headed toward it. She sped ahead of me, hitting the first target in the neck perfectly. I followed soon, making contact with my blades but my cut was too shallow. No matter what targets we came across, I couldn't make any of the cuts deeper. After the last target, I landed, resisting the temptation to throw my gear. _God damn it, why couldn't I make a deeper cut?_ _Lunette was able to make all her cuts just perfect._ Speaking of Lunette, I could hear her soft steps approaching me.

"You'll get it" was all she stated, smiling at me softly.

"I know." I said "But why couldn't I make at least one decent cut? All of mine were too shallow."

"All that matters is the cuts that you make would still kill them Cadet Pierce. Just remember that. They may not be perfect but you still would kill the titan" the commander said to me as he walked by, jotting something down in the notes he carried with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Lunette's P.O.V

It's hard to believe that it has already been 3 years since we joined the military and that tomorrow was graduation day. But today was the day when the commanders and captain from each squad would come to speak to us about what they did they do as part of their job.

"Moon, are you still going to join the Scout Regiment?" I looked over at Sola.

"Yes Soul, I am" I told her. Sola paused for moment in thought.

"I'm thinking about the Garrison" she said. _Her and the Garrison? I don't know why but that for some reason surprised me. I wasn't expecting her to pick the scout regiment but I would be less surprised than finding out she was thinking about joining the Garrison. I mean, they might as well as be a laughing stock. The Scout Regiment at least goes out and try to make a difference._

"If you go to the garrison I will follow" Was the first response out of my mouth. She looked over at me, her eyes wide with surprise.

"7 years ago after I saved you and threw you in that boat, we vowed to you to never be separated. I refuse to break that vow" I told her, reminding us of the day we met.

"But your drea…" I cut her off mid-sentence and took her hand and placed it on my heart.

"Do you feel that?" I asked her. She stared at me in confusion.

"Yes..." she trailed off, slowly blinking.

"As long as that beats I'm staying with you" I told her was all I got out before our commander walked in and came towards us.

"You two, get your asses up! Some people would like to have a word with you." was all the respond that he gave us. We followed him out, soon finding ourselves in his quarters. At his desk stood two men, one of which was a tall blonde with piercing blue eyes. The other was man of short stature, probably standing a few inches taller than myself. He had dark straight hair, styled in an undercut. The blonde gave us a small smile as we entered while the other just stared at us, his grey eyes burning holes in our head. _Hmm, he's actually pretty good looking if he didn't seem to be uninterested in everything going around him._

"This is Commander Erwin" our commander told us, nodding to the blonde.

"and Lance Corporal Levi" motioning to the dark haired male. The short male gave a little tsk.

"So these are the two who scored the top 2 spots?" Levi said.

"They both tied at first spot. They are a team, one excels at the 3d maneuver gear and the other excels at killing titans." our commander told them. The men seemed to process this for a moment before responding.

"What are your names?' Erwin asked us. I just stood there, not responding. Sola stepped forward.

"My name is Sola Pierce and this is Lunette Loveless" she answered softly, refusing to look them in the eye. _Sweet freckled Jesus, you would think at this point she wouldn't be so shy with people._

"And you excel in what part" Levi asked her with a small frown planted on her face. Sola looked toward him, her voice slightly wavering as she answered back

"The, uh, maneuver gear sir! She is the one that is good with the blades" she said stuttered out, pointing towards me. Levi tsked again before walking up to me.

"Is there a reason you haven't answered, you little brat?" he asked me, getting into my face.

"That one doesn't talk much and if she does, she holds up to her red hair" the commander commented.

"Say something" he said to me I met his harsh gaze with my own. Out of the corner I could see Sola softly shake her head at me, pleading me not to make a scene.

"What would you like me to say corporal?" I asked him, resisting the urge to shove him away. He must have a major attitude issue but I guess I don't have much room to speak myself.

"Why did you join the military" was all he responded back, glaring down at me.

"To kill titans. Why else?" I said to him I looked over at Sola "But I plan to join the garrison" I told him. He looked like he was going to reply when suddenly Sola slapped her hand over my mouth.

"No! I mean, uh, she isn't! She..She wants to join the Scouting Regiment!" she someone how stuttered out. _God damn it Sola, you need to keep your mouth shut, and I told you I wasn't going to leave you._ All I could do was glare at her.

"Actually would love both of you to join the Regiment actually" Erwin said smiling at us. I yanked Sola's hand from my mouth.

"I'm sorry. I'm joining the Garrison" Was all I said before I walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sola's P.O.V**

All I could do was watch Lunette walk out of the room. _Damn it, I pissed her off didn't I? But I couldn't just let her walk away from her dream._ Suddenly I realized I was standing there just staring at the door. I quickly turned back to face Erwin and Levi.

"Don't listen to anything she said!" I told to the two men.

"If that brat wants to join the Garrison then let her" Levi snapped back. All I could do was stare at him. _He reminded me so much of Lunette. Both seemed to have short tempers and that wasn't the only thing that was short! He wasn't quite as short as Lunette was but I was still a couple inches taller than he was!_ Snapping out of my thoughts I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"She only wants to join the Garrison because I thinking about joining them. You guys are her idols!" I hurriedly told them "She is really good with her blades and gear plus she is really smart and brave although she sometimes can be reckless" I explained to them. Erwin stared at me for a moment, looking slightly confused.

"Are you two by chance..?" Erwin asked slowly "sisters?" He said sisters as though he wasn't for sure. Sure we don't look related but people always assume with how close we were that we had to be siblings.

"No we aren't. We met 7 years ago when the walls got invaded. She saved my life that day and we have been close ever since" I explained to them.

"How?" he asked me.

"All I remember is her grabbing me after we were thrown back by a titan and then I blacked out. I woke up when she threw onto the boat then jumping on after I landed. We vowed to follow each other and protect each other, no matter what" I told him with a small smile. _I loved that girl like a sister despite the urges to strangle her. She can just be so stubborn sometimes, always putting me ahead of herself._

"Just talk to her about it" Erwin said I nodded and walked out passed Levi and him. I found Lunette back in the barracks, she was laying on the bed with her eyes closed and her hair hanging off the bed. Walking quietly up to the bunk, I stood beneath her.

"Moon what the hell was that?" I asked her yanking the piece of her hair that was hanging off the edge.

"Ow! What the hell you bitch? I didn't join because you want to join the Garrison. I told you that already! " she snapped at me, sitting up quickly.

"Well tomorrow is graduation, if you have already made up your mind then so have I" I told her as she looked at me. She slowly nodded her head and then we both went to lay in our beds, going to sleep.

The next day while waiting for graduation, Lunette and I decided to rest on the stair steps beneath one of the clock towers. We heard footsteps, both us looking up to see Erwin approaching us.

"Have you made up your mind on where you will be joining?" he asked. Lunette shot a glare at him.

"I already told you that I was going to join the…" She snarled at him, only for me to cut her off.

"The Scout's Regiment" I said quietly. Lunette suddenly snapped her head toward me, confusion written on her face.

"Soul! What? I thought you were going to join the Garrison?" she asked me, confused still at my sudden change of mind. I turned from Erwin to look her in the eyes.

"I want to be able save people like you" I told her, smiling softly.

"Those where some of my first words that I said to you when we first met." She said to me.

"I know. Last night I stayed up thinking for a while. You always dreamed of going outside the wall. I was thinking like a coward when I said I wanted to join the Garrison. There is no reason I should be a coward any longer. My father wasn't and he died I noble cause. If I'm going to die at the hands of a titan it will be while I am protecting others." I told her with a smile. She smiled back at me, launching herself at me, tackling me in a hug. Erwin let out a small chuckle, startling me. I guess I forgot he was there.

"I guess it's settled then we will have 2 new members then." he said as he smiled at us. The bell suddenly tolled signaling it was time for our graduation. We climbed down from the steps and headed to line up in our spots, Lunette and me standing hand in hand in the front. Instead of the normal 10 cadets, there was eleven because somehow Lunette and I had scored first place.

"On this day you people became soldiers, we made your slimy asses into shiny polished individuals. Who stand before me are the top ten or should I say top 11 seeing as we had a tie for first place. These two happen to be only two females we had this year. Not only that but they managed to out shine and kick all of your asses." the commander said. He went on with his speech and as he finished we all saluted him and broke apart. While everyone around us broke apart from the group to talk to their friends and decide on where they would be joining, Levi and Erwin walked up to Lunette and me. Levi stepped closer to us, throwing a cloak at us.

"Hey brats! Put these on and let's go" Levi told us. I looked at the cloak with confusion.

"Just put them on and pull up the hood when we get to headquarters. We want to surprise everyone else. No one thought that we were going to get any cadets this year" Erwin explained to us as he led us to a carriage. I followed Lunette in the carriage, sitting next her. Erwin took the seat next to me, leaving Levi to sit across from us. He seemed to be glaring at Lunette, who just returned his glare with her own.

"Looks like Levi has met his match" Erwin said as he leaned over toward me. I turned to look at him.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. _Met his match? What did he mean by that?_

"Most people are terrified of Levi. She doesn't even look like she nervous about the way he's glaring at her. The way she acts shows that she was natural born leader." he said watching them. I turned back toward Lunette and Levi. I noticed that despite the glare she was sending him, there was some other emotion shining in her eyes. My eyes suddenly lit up, realizing what I noticed. _She thought he was attractive didn't she?!_ I smirk to myself before leaning close to her so I could whisper in her ear.

"Are you staring at him because you're mad at him for some reason?" I quietly whispered into her ear "Or are you mentally undressing him with your eyes?" I snickered, quickly moving my head back before she could slap me. She turned her head toward me.

"Shut the hell up! What the hell are you even talking about? Why would I do that?" She angrily whispered back. Hmm, I was about the let it go when I noticed her ears turn red. So I was right. This could be fun teasing her but for now I would just wait. Quietly chuckling, I turned away only to notice Erwin and Levi were watching us, confusion on their faces. Instead of saying anything, I just gave them a small smile and shrugged. It wasn't like I was going to repeat what I said to Lunette. Erwin just gave a small shake of his head and turned to look out the carriage. Levi just let out an annoyed sigh and went back to glaring at Lunette. Instead of returning the glare this time, Lunette decided to stare down at the floor.

The carriage came suddenly came to a halt. I looked over toward Lunette, confused for a moment.

"We must be here already." Lunette stated, probably realizing I was confused by our sudden stop. I guess that makes sense although I thought the ride would be longer.

"Pull up your hoods, you brats" Levi said, coming over to yank Lunette's hood over her head when she didn't make a move to do it herself. I quickly pulled my hood over my own head, not wanting the same treatment.

"What a pint sized dick" she hissed under her breath. I leaned over to whisper quietly

"You call him that yet you know you want him." She in returned reached over, slapping the back of my head. Ow! I should have expected that, she did almost hit me in the carriage. Levi turned around to send us a glare as I rubbed the spot on the back of my head.

"I heard that, you little shit" Levi angrily said, looking at Lunette. Lunette glared at back at him.

"Maybe I wanted you to!" she snapped back, taking a step forward. I grabbed onto her shoulder.

"Moon, stop!" I said to her. She stopped, looking at me a moment before giving a sigh. We then continued to walk until we arrive in a big room. Judging by the size and the amount of tables contained in it, we were in the dining room. There were a few people spread across the room, sitting in little groups.

"Attention!" Erwin yelled out, everyone turning their attention towards him and Levi. Lunette and I were still hidden partially behind them, our cloaks providing a good cover for the curious gazes aimed toward the two men.

"Yes Erwin?" Called out a woman who had messy, brown hair and glasses as she looked over toward us.

"I'm sorry to tell you all..." Erwin said looking down for a moment. Everyone stared at him, expecting him to tell them that there would be no new cadets joining them. They wouldn't be surprised by the news but they felt bad knowing that Erwin had been looking forward to getting in some new cadets. They were short on soldiers around here and needed anybody willing to join. Erwin slowly moved his gaze from the floor to look up at the crowd. Everyone was surprised to see that there was a small smile on his face. Letting out he chuckled, he began talking again.

"That we only have 2 cadets joining us this year!" Erwin laughed as everyone let out a gasp. Levi and Erwin stepped aside, letting us step forward. They motioned for us to pull our hoods down but I stood there, frozen. I look out of the corner of my eyes to see that Lunette had not removed her hood yet either. I tried to move my hands up but I couldn't seem to make them move. All I could do was stand there, feeling my arms shake in nervousness. _Sweet freckled Jesus, I didn't think they would introduced like this, I get really shy around people, especially when I am forced to stand in front of them with all of their attention on us._

"Tch, damn brats" Levi mumbled under his breath as reached forward, yanking our hoods from our head. Everyone decided to form a crowd around us, pushing and shoving to get a closer look.

"What rank were you guys in?" one of the guys nearest the front asked us.

"We...uh, well, we both ranked number one" I told them, trying to back away. That's when this taller guy walked up, pushing away through the crowd. He turned to look around at the others.

"Can't you back the hell up? Can't you tell you're making them uncomfortable?" He asked them, sending a glare when no one made any signs of backing up. Slowly the crowd began to disperse leaving Lunette and me alone with the taller guy. He turned back toward us, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you guys. My name is Eren. Eren Jaeger" the taller guy told out. My eyes widened for a moment, realizing just who he was.

"Watch out" I warned him, turning toward to Lunette to see her eyes widen in excitement. Yup, she also recognized that name.

"Eren the Titan shifter?" Lunette asked running toward him. I let out a small chuckle, turning my head when I heard someone walk over to me.

"Hi, so you guys are the new cadets? My name is Armin and this is Mikasa" a smaller blonde guy told me as he came forward with a girl with shoulder length, black hair. I slowly nodded my head, nervously smiling at the two of them.

"What is your name?" the girl asked me quietly.

"I..I um, I'm Sola" I replied nervously. I hate talking to new people. These two seemed to be friendly enough, I just get nervous really easily.

"How did you two both get placed at number one?" Mikasa asked me with a small smile on her face. She seemed to sense that I was feeling a little nervous.

"Well I'm excellent at the maneuvering gear. She on the other hand is excellent with the blades and fighting. But when we are together, we are practically unstoppable." I told her, feeling more confident answering her question this time.

"So you are a team then?" Armin asked I nodded as I looked over at Lunette. She was still talking to Eren and by the looks of it, asking him a bunch of questions and also pulling at his arms.

"What's her name?" Mikasa asked, following my gaze towards Lunette.

"That would be Lunette and she has a quite the huge thirst for knowledge" I told them, letting out a little chuckle.


	9. Chapter 9

Lunette's P.O.V

Did that guy just say he was Eren? The Eren Jaeger, as in the titan shifter!? My eyes widened turning to look at the guy.

"Eren the Titan shifter?" I asked running toward him. I heard Sola let out a small chuckle before I turned my focus back on Eren and began rambling out questions.

"How do you turn? Does it hurt when you turn? Can you control it? What does it feel like, I bet it's like an oven in there, do you feel the heat?" I asked Eren while I examined his hand, noticing the bite mark scars scattered on them.

"I turn by self-harming but I have to have a purpose. And the other questions I can't answer" he told me I let go of his hand. He then turned head for second then returned his gaze to mine.

"Here, you should come meet my friends" he told me. He began walking toward Sola. I followed close behind him. As we got closer the group look over toward us. I could see Sola talking to a smaller blonde guy and girl with darker hair, styled in a similar fashion to Sola's.

"Hey Lunette" the blonde called out to me as we walked up to them. I narrowed my eyes slightly, confused by how he knew my name.

"How do you know my name" I asked him. I knew as soon as the question came from my mouth on how he knew. Of course, just like when we were at camp.

"Sola told me" he told me. Figured as much. I turned toward Sola, staring at her blankly.

"Why?" I asked. I wasn't mad, just wondering why she had this habit of telling people who I was. Her eyes widen for a moment before she began to ramble.

"I'm sorry Moon! You weren't here! And then..then they ask asked! I didn't want to be rude so I told them! I'm sorry, I fucked up!" she yelled out, her hands flying around as she tried to explain herself. I rolled my eyes before putting a hand onto her shoulder, attempting to calm her down.

"No Soul. You didn't fuck up. I keep on telling you this." I turned back towards the other three.

"My name is Lunette Loveless" I told them bowing. As I was officially introducing myself to the group, two other guys walked up to us. One of them was a tall with ash-brown hair and the other was also tall with dark brown hair and he also had some freckles speckled across his face.

"Hey horse face" Eren called out to the one with ash-brown hair. He glared back at Eren.

"Fuck you, Jaeger" he told Eren. I'm guessing these two probably fight a lot. I turned my attention to the other male when he walked forward, smiling cheerfully at Sola and me.

"Hi! My name is Marco and this is my best friend, Jean" Marco said as he put his hand out for us to shake.

"My name is Lunette" I then yanked Sola over "and this here Sola." I told them. Sola in response turned red feeling nervous about being surrounded by even more people. She was playing with her bolo tie, trying to avoid any more attention. I look up to find that Erwin was approaching us, someone following close behind him

"Mike, I would like to introduce you to our new cadets." Erwin told the stranger that was following him. Looking over, I looked at the guy closer. He was tall and looked to be well built. He had blonde hair that was parted down the middle. I heard Sola beside me inhale quickly. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I noticed there was a faint blush on her face. Hm, looks like she finds Mike to be attractive. I smirked, I could use this as revenge for teasing me about Levi. I was cut of my thoughts by Erwin

"The little redhead is Lunette and the other one is Sola" Erwin told him, motioning to Sola and me. Mike walked forward stopping in front of me. I waited, expecting him to say something or at least put out his hand for me to shake. Instead he leaned in and sniffed me! What the hell? I stepped back, startled.

"Smells like strawberries." Mike announced. What is this guy's issue? Erwin let out a small laugh.

"Sorry about that, Mike has a habit of smelling people. He has a pretty strong sense of smell so he likes to meet people with all of his sense. You will get used to it eventually." Erwin explained, trying not to laugh. I just rolled my eyes in response. How could you get used to someone sniffing you? Who the hell does that kind of stuff? I don't care if you have a strong sense of smell, you don't just go around smelling people! I was once again cut off from my thoughts when I heard Sola let out startled cry from beside me. I looked over in time to see that Mike had moved over and had his nose buried in Sola's neck, taking a big sniff.

"She's smells like cinnamon" he simply state as he pulled away, a small smile on his face. Sola look like she was going to explode, her face was bright red! This was priceless! I have never seen her this embarrassed before.

"Kind of like Sugar and Spice" Erwin said, laughing at his little joke.

"There is no way redhead is sugar" Levi said. I turned for a moment to send him a glare and then focused my attention back to Sola. She still stood there, frozen in place and a startled expression on her face. Her face was still red but not as much as it was before. I stepped toward her, laying my hand on her shoulder, shaking her a little.

"Soul? Are you okay?" I asked, concerned by her behavior. In response she just started mumbling and making weird noises. Oh god, what was she broken? Shaking my head I turned to look at the group for a moment.

"Well if you could excuse us for a moment" I said and turned back to Sola, throwing her over my shoulder. She didn't struggle and continued mumbling something. I couldn't quite catch anything she was saying expect for a few snippets.

"Sniffed me…he…what…I…sniffed…" Rolling my eyes at her, I turned back to the group, hearing them gasp a little.

"What?" I asked them.

"She is like a half a foot taller then you!" Eren exclaimed.

"Your point is?" I asked him.

"How can you pick her up? How are you so strong?" Armin asked me.

"I don't know? I don't really think it matters right now" I said, answering the blonde boy.

"Well I will be right back. I have to go fix this embarrassing mess" I said tipping my head toward Sola. I turned and went to leave the room with Sola who still making inane noises. When we exited the room, I sat her down before trying to snap her out of her trance.

"Sola" I said, calling her name as I was shaking her. When she wouldn't break from the trance, I decided to smack her to get her to snap out of it. She quickly pulled back her head, rubbing her face. She turned her gaze toward me, glaring at me.

"What the fuck?" she yelled, slapping me back. I glared up at her.

"Well first of all that hurt you bitch! And for your information, you wouldn't stop mumbling and were frozen in your spot after Mike sniffed you!" I angrily told her. Sola then turned red and sputtered, I just rolled my eyes in response.

"It seems to me that you find him attractive." I simply state. Sola's eyes just widen.

"I…I do not! Why would you think something like that?" She sputtered out, clearly embarrassed. "I was just nervous okay?" I just shook my head, not believing her at all.

"Come on" I told her grabbing her wrist and pulling her back toward the room. "There's still more people that we probably should meet." When we arrived into the room, we stopped by the door and looked around. I then saw two guys walking toward us. One was super tall and had dark hair. He kind of reminded me of Sola, he behaved similar to her. He seemed to be nervous about being around people and by the looks of it, he was sweating profusely. The guy next to him was another story. He was tall but not quite as tall as his companion. He was huge muscles and had short blonde hair. As they approached, the blonde looked at with a smirk. Oh joy, wondering how this is going to go.


	10. Chapter 10

Sola's P.O.V

I followed Lunette's gaze towards the two taller men walking toward us. The blonde stepped forward, a smirk plastered across his face.

"Hey. This here is my friend Bertholdt and I'm Reiner" the blonde one told us.

"You should try and remember mine because I will make sure you are screaming it later" He said, looking at me. I froze in my spot, eyes going wide. Bertholdt looked over at Reiner in shock. He then turned back toward us.

"S..sorry about Reiner here, he can, uh, be a huge flirt." He apologized, nervously smiling at us. I nervously smiled back him. At least one of them seems to be normal.

"Umm, I'm Sola." I softly said,  
looking toward Bertholdt, trying to avoid any eye contact with Reiner. Reiner, sensing that I wasn't going to respond to his flirting, turned his attention towards Lunette.

"What's your name, cutie?" Reiner asked Lunette. She just look up at Reiner with a glare.

"Don't call me cutie again" she snarled "And it's Lunette."

"Aww, Bertie, look at how cute and small she is" Reiner said, turning to look at his friend. Bertholdt shook his head and looked back at his friend.

"Reiner, I don't think you should say anymore." He warned Reiner but all he got in response was a laugh. I just stared at the blonde. Did he have a death wish or something? I'm the only one that could call Lunette short without fearing for my dear life.

"I...I wouldn't say that to her!" I tried to warn him but it was too late, Lunette was already walking forward, stopping in front of Reiner.

"What the hell did you just call me?" she snapped at. I noticed Levi was close by, watching Lunette closely. I bit my lip in worry not knowing what kind of stunt she was going to pull. But knowing her, it would not end well for Reiner.

"I called you small are you hard of hearing?" he said. Lunette made a  
small growling sound, grabbing the front of his shirt. He really does have a death wish, if only he didn't respond.

"You know, they say the big fall hard" Lunette told him. He looked confused for a moment and suddenly she kicked the back of his heel and pushed him backwards. Reiner fell to ground with a loud thud and Lunette placed her foot on his chest, keeping him pinned down. She put her hands on her hips and leaned closer into his face, glaring.

"Don't call me small or we will have a repeat" she said as she took her foot off his chest, turning to walk back to my side. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see that Levi and Erwin were coming over to see what was going over. I decided to run over to Reiner, helping him stand up.

"I-I'm so sorry about her. She doesn't like being called short! She...She…has a pretty big attitude. I don't know what she was thinking!" I stammered to him. He paused for a moment before he started to laugh. I stared at him, startled by his reaction. She just knocked him on his ass and he was laughing about it? He sure does have some issues. I looked over at Bertholdt, who just stood by and watched his friend get his ass kicked. He just shrugged, just as confused as me.

"Whoa baby that was hot I'm like three times your size" Reiner stated, looking at Lunette. I just shook my head while Lunette sent glares at the boy. I walked back over to Lunette, shaking my head at her.

"Moon…why do you have to have such an attitude" I mumbled, looking down at her.

"I guess it just comes with the red hair" she said looking back up at me with a grin on her face. Her smile faltered when we heard a voice  
speak up behind us.

"Lunette you're skilled in hand to hand combat and blades correct" Erwin asked us, finally arriving with Levi close behind. I didn't give Lunette a chance to reply to him.

"Yes she is" I said as I stepped in front of her. She reached up and tapped me on the shoulder, whispering in my ear

"Soul, what the fuck do you think you are trying to accomplish?" she asked me.

"Saving your ass" I rolled my eyes at her "Remember at the training

academy you were always running because of your temper and your mouth" I told her. It was her turn to roll her eyes at me.

"I'll be okay, I could handle myself back then. This is no different" she told me. She is too stubborn for her own good. This isn't like the training academy, she could get in a lot more trouble mouthing off! Especially if she says something to the commander.

"Yea probably because there isn't that much to handle" Reiner laughed. I smacked my forehead. Didn't this guy learn his lesson the first time? Clearly not. Lunette pushed me to side and tried to walk past be towards Reiner, mumbling under her breath about how he was going to get his ass kicked. Before I could stop her, Levi stepped forward and grabbed her arm.

"Listen here you little brat! You better stop before I make you regret it" he snapped at her. She snapped her heads toward him, yanking her arm free.

"Make me" she said while glaring at him. Levi narrowed his eyes,  
looking down at Lunette.

"Alright" he simply replied, suddenly lifting her and putting her over his shoulder. He began to walk toward the door with Lunette screaming and struggling to get down.

"Set me down now you pint sized mother fucker!" she scream at him. Levi  
simply make a tsk sound and continued his way out of the door. I just look at them in shock. I heard Erwin mumble something under his breath. Something about how he thought it was a good thing Levi found Lunette cute or else she would be in a lot of trouble. Did I hear him right? I turned towards Erwin when Levi finally got Lunette out of the room.

"Where is he taking her?" I asked him.

"Most likely to his office to have a talk with her" He told me.  
Hopefully she wouldn't get into too much trouble. I was brought out of  
my thoughts when Erwin continued to talk to me.

"Well I need to go to town to get some stuff, so you might as well as come with me seeing as your friend probably won't be back for a while." Hmm, why does he need me to go with him? I guess he's right though, without Lunette here I would probably be bored and struggle to avoid people and their questions.

"Yes sir" I stammered out. He motioned for me to follow him outside. I followed closely behind him, not wanting to be left behind. As we walked up to the carriage, I noticed the presence of someone else close by. Turning to look I saw that Mike was trailing behind us. Erwin turned to look behind us, spotting Mike. He smiled then turned back to me.

"Oh I forgot to mention, Mike will be joining us." As he told me this, I felt my face turn red. Oh this was just lovely, hopefully I don't become a stuttering, embarrassing mess again like earlier. As we got in and sat down, Mike sat down in front of me. As the carriage started forward, I looked down at the floor trying to avoid any eye contact and focusing on my thoughts. My focus was suddenly broken when I heard Mike speak up.

"Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable earlier. It's like an old habit of mine. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Mike apologized as I looked up, seeing look at me with a small smile.

"It's…it's okay." I managed to stutter out, looking back at the floor. I could hear Erwin next to me give a small laugh. This just made me turn red. Please let us get to town soon, I don't think I can handle much more of this. Soon, I felt us stop, we must have arrived into town. I stood up, waiting for Erwin and Mike to exit the carriage. But as I was getting out, I felt my leg get caught on the edge and felt myself fall forward. I waited for the impact of my body hitting the ground but it never came. That's when I noticed the arms wrap around me. I looked up to see that Mike had caught me as was falling. I blushed and mumbled my thanks to into his chest. With how close he was to me, I couldn't help but notice the strong, woodsy scent coming from him. I resist the urge to inhale deeply, breathing his scent in. My eyes flew up, snapping me out trance as I heard him chuckle. I looked up to see him smiling down at me.

"Whoa better be careful. We wouldn't want you to hurt that little pretty head of yours." he said as he helped me stand up. I turned away, blushing even more. I couldn't believe I just did that. Oh god, this was too embarrassing. I focused my attention towards Erwin, following him into what look to be a clothing store. I looked around me as Erwin walked up to the counter. As I wandering around, I spotted a splash of red out of the corner of my eye. On closer inspection, I noticed the red thing was a pretty red, silk women's bow tie. I picked it up, running my finger along the soft fabric. I smiled for a moment and decided to bring up the counter and paid for it. When we got back to the carriage, I sat down, running my hand across the bow again. Erwin looked over and saw me holding the bow.

"Oh you bought something?" Erwin asked me, taking a closer look "Oh its bow? What made you decided to get that? I couldn't see you wearing it."

"Oh! I got it for Lunette." I said smiling up at him.

"Why did you get her a bow?" He asked me. I noticed out of the corner of my eyes that Mike was watching us and listening to us speak. I blushed a little before turning my attention back to Erwin's question.

"When we were younger and the titans invaded, I took some serious blows to my head. She used one of her favorite bandanas to wrap my head while we were on the boat to stop the bleeding from the gash I had. With her ripping it up and all my blood, it was in complete ruins. So I decided to get her this bow." I explained as he nodded in understanding. I then noticed that he was carrying a box in his lap.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's in the box?" I asked him, curious to as what he got.

"Oh this?" He said holding up the box "These are the jackets for Lunette and you". Oh so that's what they are.

"Ohhh, okay." I simply said. I look down, smoothing out the ribbon and smiling to myself. I couldn't wait until we got back so I could give it to Lunette. Soon, I have found ourselves back in front of headquarters. After giving the commander and Mike a small wave goodbye and leaving them talking by the carriages, I started toward the doors excited to go find Lunette. Wait, I had no idea where she could be at. The last time I saw her she was getting carried away by Levi. I stopped, wondering if I should go back and ask Erwin if he knew where she could be at. But before I could turn around, the door in front of me suddenly opened. I backed away, wanting to avoid running whoever was stepping through the door. My excited grin returned when I noticed it was Levi but it faltered when I noticed Lunette was not with him. He looked over at me, noticing me staring at him, sending a glare at me.

"What the hell are you looking at brat?" He snarled out to me. I gulped before I replied to his question.

"I…I was just wondering where, uh, Lunette was sir!" I stuttered out to him. "I figured she would still be with you." All Levi did was continue staring at me, making a little tsk sound. Lunette was right, he really was a pint sized dick. The sound of Levi's voice cut me out of my thoughts.

"The brat returned to the dining hall." Was all he told me, walking passed me and heading to Erwin and Mike who were talking by the carriages still. I stood there for a moment before I continued into the building, heading toward the dining hall to hopefully find Lunette


	11. Chapter 11

Lunette's P.O.V

I was sitting at a table in the dining hall having returned after Levi got done scolding me for my behavior. _What does he know? All he is a pint sized dick with a temper problem. How the hell could he act like that yet still be so attractive? Wait, no, he wasn't attractive. I did not find him attractive_ I thought as I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of that thought. I looked up when I heard the door open, looking over to see Sola running in, an excited smile plastered on her face. I glared at her as I stood up, waiting for her to make her way over.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked ask her as she leaned over, panting and trying to catch her breath. I waited, noticing she had moved her hands behind her back, hiding something. Her head shot back up, the smile still on her face.

"Well Erwin needed to go into town for our uniforms and he decided to take me with him since you were preoccupied with Levi." she explained to me

"Oh! Speaking of which, I got you something!" I looked at her, my head tipped to the side in confusion. _She got me something?_ That's what she must be hiding behind her back.

"Well, what did you get me?" I asked her, holding my hand out for her to place whatever she had hiding behind her back into my hand. Sola just smiled bigger and shaking her head.

"You have to close your eyes! It's a surprise, silly Moon!" She said with a giggle, like it was the most obvious thing. I let out a sigh before following her command and closed my eyes. I expected to feel her place the item in my hand but instead I felt the brush of fabric run over my neck, hearing a click as Sola buttoned something to my neck. _What the hell was she putting on me?_ I was cut out of my thoughts when I heard Sola give out a little giggle again.

"You can open your eyes now!" She told me. I opened my eyes, seeing Sola smiling brightly at me before I looked down. My heart filled with joy as I noticed the red silk bow. I paused, curious as the why Sola bought me this. I looked back up to her, staring at her.

"Huh? Why did you decide to get me this?" I asked her, curious to know her answer. Sola looked down, a faint blush rising to her face and she began playing with her hands. She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. Slowly she looked back up, meeting my gaze.

"Well I saw it at the store and I couldn't help but think back to when we were young. I remembered it was soon after we meet and we were on the ship. I was almost asleep but I felt you wrap something around my head. When I woke up, I realized that you must have used your bandana as wrap to stop my head from bleeding. The thing was in tatters and soak in blood so there was no chance in it be used again. So I thought this bow could replace it!" She explained to me, smiling again as my eyes widened.

"You remembered that? I thought you were asleep already!" I told her as she nodded in respond. I was surprised. I honestly didn't realize she had still been awake and she never said anything about her head being wrapped when she woke up. I looked back down at the bow that was secured around my neck. I ran my fingers across the fabric, a thought suddenly popping into my mind.

"Wait" I told her "Isn't this a little bit, I don't know, girly for someone like me?" Sola tipped her head to the side a little as she stared at me.

"I mean it is a little girly…but it matches your pretty red hair!" She told me, reaching out to bat at my hair like she always did but stopped when she realized it was pulled the side in a braid. She looked completely confused.

"Wait, why is your hair pulled up in a braid?" She cried out, actually sounding a little upset by that fact. _Why does she care if my hair is back or not? And how did she now just notice that fact?_

"Soul, don't you remember? I started braiding my hair back soon after I cut yours to prevent that tim kid from pulling it like he did yours. I cannot believe you just now noticed that." I told her as I shook my head. _Was she really that dense?_ She shook her head but suddenly stopped looking up at me with small smirk on her face.

"Well…" she started to say, trailing off as she reached up and yanked the tie from my hair and began running her fingers through my hair pulling the hair out of its braid. I stared at her, confused by her actions.

"There! Now it looks really pretty!" She told me with a smile, looking at me.

"From this day on, you are no longer allowed to put up those pretty locks." She told me. I just shook my head but made no move to put my hair back up, not wanting to upset her.

"Was this really necessary?" I asked her, watching her smile and nod her head. I couldn't but help but smile back at her.

"I guess if you're happy and want me to, I can stand having my hair down." I told her, watching her eyes light up in joy. She launched herself at me, hugging me. I smiled before hugging back. We both then jumped back, a voice startling us. I turned around to see Erwin smiling us a jackets in each hand.

"These are for you two now that you both are members of the Survey Corps" he explained, handing each of us a jacket that had the wings of freedom patches on them. I held it in my hands, staring with wide eyes. I brush my hand across the patch slowly.

"This what you wanted…This is my dream. But I wish you were here in person to see this" I said faintly whispered to myself. Sola looked over, thinking I said something to her.

"Did you say something?" Sola asked me, not quite catching what I said.

"I said this was what we wanted and this is my dream. I'm glad you were here with me to see this" I quickly told trying to cover up what I actually said. Sola just smiled and nodded, agreeing with me. Looks like she believed my cover up. Erwin told us that he had some paperwork he needed to get too still and turned to leave the room. Sola and I told him our good byes then Sola turned to look at me when Erwin finally left the room.

"Oh! By the way, where did Levi take you earlier?" she asked me. I didn't noticed the small smile starting to form on her face.

"Just down the hallway so that he could scold me" I told her as I rolled my eyes, thinking back to earlier today. Looking up at Sola, I noticed she was now smiling at me, chuckling slightly.

"You and your temper! Are purposely trying to get yourself in trouble because you want to be yelled at or do you disobey Levi so much because you like him so much? She asked me teasingly. I up glared at her, a small frown on my face.

"Soul…You better shut your mouth before I smack that smile from your face. I don't find that man attractive." I growled out. Sola stared at me for a moment, her smile faltering for a moment before it returned as she giggled.

"I asked if you liked him, not if you found him attractive." She stated. I paused for a moment. _God damn it, she's right_. I stepped forward, raising my hand, planning on hitting the back of her head. I brought my hand down, waiting to feel my hand make contact.

"Hey watch it! You know you love me" she said, jumping out of the way of my hand. As she jumped back, I noticed something move around her neck. Looking down, I noticed it was the purple bolo tie of hers. I noticed it before but I never actually asked about it. I raised my hand, pointing toward the tie.

"Hey, I never asked you this before but that bolo tie…where did you get it at" I asked her. Sola looked down at the tie, her fingers reaching up to lightly touch it, her fingers rubbing on the back of the pendant that was attached to it.

"It was my dad's although I'm not really sure how I exactly got it. I was told that this was the only thing they could bring back from the expedition." She told me, looking sadly down at the tie, still rubbing her fingers against it. I gave a small nod, understanding now why she was always wearing it. We were both once again startled out of thoughts by a voice, this time by not other than that weird little fucker, Mike. _Hopefully he wasn't going to sniff us again. I don't want to deal with Sola if she became an embarrassing mess again._ Speaking of Sola, she was turning red as we turned to look over as Mike continued to speak to us.

I'm supposed to be showing you two where you will be sleeping at." he told us, motioning for us to follow him. I let out a little giggling as I looked at Sola, her face still red. She looked over at me as we began to follow Mike. We walked in almost complete silence, the only sound in the air was our footsteps echoing down the hall. Mike would occasionally point out rooms, explaining which room was which. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was telling us, not really caring at the moment. Once in awhile I would look over towards Sola, noticing her sniffing the air quietly. _What the hell was she doing?_ I then realized she was sniffing Mike whenever he slowed down so they we could keep up with his face. _Sweet freckled jesus, what the hell?_ Well hopefully Sola was paying better attention to surroundings than me because she will probably have to explain where everything was tomorrow. Suddenly I heard Mike mentioned something that caught my attention.

"And this right here is the library." I heard Mike explain. I stopped grabbing a hold of Sola's arm yanking her back, suddenly interested.

"Library?" I asked him, an excited grin appearing on my face. Mike stopped and turned around, noticing that Sola and I were no longer following him.


	12. Chapter 12

Sola's P.O.V

I felt myself being yanked backwards as Lunette grabbed onto my arm. I look at her, suddenly seeing her interested face. _Oh god, why did Mike have to point out the library to her._ I saw an excited grin appear on her face.

"Library?" She asked Mike. Mike turned around noticing that Lunette was no longer following him. I looked up at him for a moment before quickly looking before I started to blush. I covered my face with my hands.

"What have you done?" I mumble into my hands. I peeked through my fingers seeing Mike looking at me, a confused look on his face. I was about to say something when I felt my arm being shook up and down. I looked over to Lunette.

"Soul! Come on! Let's go! I want to see the library!" she yelled as she jumped up and down, still holding onto my arm. She tried to pull me toward the doors as I dug my feet into the ground. I tried pulling free, feeling like my arm was going to be ripped from my body. After a moment I was able to successfully pull my arm away, sending Lunette stumbling back. She looked at me after gaining her balance back, a confused look appearing on her face. I let out a sigh.

"Moon, we need to still be shown our rooms" I told her, hearing her let out a defeated groan.

"If you wanted, I could always show you the room while she looks around. You could always show her later when she is done looking." Mike offered, smiling down at me. I felt a blush once again appear on my face at the thought of being alone with this man. _Oh god, what if I embarrassed myself again like earlier? I still couldn't believe I sniffed him especially after I reacted the way I did when he sniffed me!_ I felt a hand grabbed at my arm, startled for a moment before realizing it was just Lunette.

"No, let's go." Lunette told Mike, sending him a glare. "We can always come back later I suppose." I turned toward her as we began walking again sending her a small smile, silently thanking her. She didn't say anything, only smirking back at me. She then nodded in Mike's direction, wiggling an eyebrow at me. I blushed, looking away. I could hear her let out a small chuckle but I refused to look back at her.

Soon we found ourselves stopped in front of a door. Before opening the door, we thanked Mike was showing us not only to our room but everywhere else.

"Thank you sir." Lunette told Mike. I looked over at her suspiciously. _Was Levi the only one here that she didn't obey?_ Shaking the thought out of my head, I opened the door to our room, giving Mike a shy wave as he turned to leave. He smiled at me before waving back and leaving. Looking forward, I ran towards the bunk beds located in the middle of the room. I threw myself toward the bottom bed as I heard Lunette walk into room. I didn't have to look to know she was rolling her eyes at my childish behavior. As she approached the beds, I called out to her.

"I call bottom bed!" I told her not waiting her reply as I flopped onto the mattress.

"I can see that. With your weird sleeping positions you would probably end up falling off the top bunk anyway" she said as climbed on the top bunk. I turned to watching her, accidently letting out a loud laugh. I saw her lean over the edge at looking down at me, her hair cascading down, reminding me of red waterfall.

"What the hell are you laughing?" She asked as she stared at me. I paused for a moment before replying.

"It's funny watching you climbing to the top. It's so funny because you are just so short." I told her, watching her glare before she flipped off the side, landing next to me.

"You want to call me short again?" she snapped at me. I rolled off the other side my bed, smiling at her.

"I'm only stating facts! After all you are short, my little moon" I said leaning forward slightly, laughing. Lunette lunged forward across the bed, tackling me to the floor. I let out a surprised grunt before glaring up at her. I was on my back with her pinning my hands to my side. She moved so that she was sitting on her legs looking down at me as she glared back. I let out a little snarl before smirking up at her.

"If you don't get off me right now." I told her "I will make you regret your decision not to move." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Really, and how do you plan on doing that?" She said with a laugh. Unpinning my hands from my side, I grabbed ahold of her wrist. She looked down at me confused. I pull her forward enough so that I could wrap my legs around her legs. I suddenly yanked her wrist, swinging my legs back. I felt my body rolling into a backwards somersault, Lunette rolling along with me. I was now the one pinning her down, this time sitting on her chest so she couldn't pull the same stunt I just did. I leaned down towards her, smirking.

"Well since you didn't listen to me, I will just do this." I told her, sticking out my tongue, leaning slightly closer to her face as Lunette's eyes widen, realizing what I was about to do

"Soul, you little shit! Don't you dare, that is disgusting!" she screamed up at me, trying to wiggle her way from beneath me. I slowly continued leaning forward, ignoring her screams.

"If you fucking lick me you disgusting bitch, I will not hesitate to rip your tongue out" she snapped as I ignored her, stopping when I was only an inch away from her face. I paused for a moment, just staring her. Lunette just stared at me, her eyes daring me to lick her so that she could kick my ass. She started to squirm harder when I finally closed the gap and stuck my tongue to her cheek, licking her.

"Stop it you little fuck." She screamed at me as she struggled to break from my grip as I giggle. I just began to slobber on her, trying to disgust her more when the door suddenly opened. I stopped my attack on Lunette, turning my head to the side to see Eren, Armin, and Mikasa had walked in.

"Hey you guys it's..." Armin began saying but stopped as soon he saw me pinning Lunette the ground, my tongue sticking out a few inches away from her face. He then began to turn bright red, continuing to stare at us in shock.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Eren asked us, looking confused. I leaned up so that I was now just sitting straight up on Lunette's chest. I turned to look at Eren so I could answer him.

"Well she tackle me and refused to get off me. I know how much she hates salvia so this is my payback for tackling me." I told him, feeling Lunette growling and starting to wiggle again. I was about to ask her what she was trying to do when she suddenly bucked her body up, catching me off guard. I found myself somehow being flipped onto my head. I could here Lunette running off out of the room.

"Soul, that was disgusting!" I could hear her scream as she ran down the hall. She was probably heading to the washroom so that she could scrub my saliva off her face. I sat up, rubbing my head.

"Dramatic bitch" I mumbled, still rubbing my head. I saw an arm reach down in front of me. Grabbing a hold of it with my other hand, I felt myself being pulled up onto my feet. Removing the hand that I still had on my head, I looked to see that it was Mikasa who helped me stand up. I smiled and thanked her for her help. She just gave a small smile and nodded, stepping back to stand my Eren and Armin.

"Anyway, we were going to tell you that it was time for diner." Eren told me, slightly chuckling from Lunette's and I's antics. He and Mikasa turned, heading out of the door. Just as I began to follow after them, I noticed Armin was still standing there, the blush still apparent on his face. I shook my head slightly

"Armin we weren't doing anything inappropriate" I told him quietly. He snapped his head towards me before nodding quickly, turning to follow his friends to diner.


	13. Chapter 13

Lunette's P.O.V

I ran down the hall, quickly turning into a random room realizing I had no idea where I was. I looked around me, realizing I was in the kitchen. I ran up the sink and began scrubbing my face with my hands, using to the hot water to clean over Sola's spit from my face.

"That gross little bitch" I grumbled to myself, shutting off the water and drying my face once I felt like my face was finally clean. I suddenly felt someone touch my shoulder, scaring me. I whipped around, balling my fist and drawing my hand back. I was about to swing when I suddenly found myself face to face with Erwin. I froze, my eyes widening in surprise.

"Commander! Sorry!" I apologized as I lowered my hand and looked down. _I could have ended up punching the commander!_

"It's alright. I just wanted to see how you would react and how prepared you would be" He told me. I looked at him, shocked.

"I also wanted to tell you that dinner is ready" he told me. He motioned for me to follow him, turning to walk to the dining room. I walked out with him and headed toward an empty spot at one of the time. I heard footsteps and looked up to see that Sola had just walked in and was looking for me. When she finally spotted me, she started to make her way over. I shot her a glare as she sat down beside me.

"You are utterly disgusting" I hissed at her. She looked at me and just smiled. She suddenly turned her gaze past me for a moment before turning her attention back to me.

"Seems like Levi watching you again" she teased me, taking a bite out of the loaf of bread that sat in front of her. I looked over and saw that he was indeed watching me. He sat beside Erwin and was just beginning to take a drink of his tea when I glared at him. All he did was glare right back at me, refusing to look away. I turned back to Sola, who was chuckling at my reaction as she continued eating her dinner.

"Shut it Soul. I told you I didn't like him. " I hissed but all she did was continued to laugh.

"Sure" she responded as she looked up from her meal at me. I then realized she was looking out the corner of eyes, something catching her attention. It looked like someone caught her attention and my guess was that it wasn't someone I was going to be happy with by the looks of the frown that appeared on Sola's face. My suspicions were confirmed as I heard a voice speak up from behind me. I rolled my eyes, know instantly whose voice that was.

"Hey pretty little lady" Reiner said, coming up to stand beside me. I turned to the side enough to send a glare up at him.

"What the hell do you want you blonde haired gorilla?" I snapped setting my spoon down and fully turning to look at him.

"Why don't you come to my room tonight and use that strength on me?" he smirked at me "Or maybe you would like me to show you mine I can show you mine." _Was this fucker serious? I think I might just puke a little._

"First off, hell no! You suck at trying to hit on women. Maybe you might succeed in getting a woman to sleep with your pathetic ass if you stopped treating us like we are fucking objects. To be honest, I would rather cuddle with Lance Corporal than I would you! Hell, I would step into a mouth of a titan if my only other option was to sleep with you!" I growled out, taking a drink of tea as I finished insulting Reiner. I could hear a cup drop and I turned to Sola, thinking it was her. But she was turned away from me, her mouth was wide open and she seemed shocked. I followed her gaze to see that it was Levi who had dropped his cup. I couldn't read the expression that was on his face but as soon as I met his gaze, he turned towards Erwin who looked to be laughing at something. I looked down for a moment before shaking my head. I stood up and began walking away from the table leaving behind a shocked Reiner standing frozen in his spot, his eyes still wide in shock from what I said. I heard footsteps following, seeing that Sola had followed me into the kitchen. I went up to the sink, turning on the water and began scrubbing my dishes clean.

"I can't believe you said that!" Sola told me as she walked up beside me.

"Well actually I can. I just can't believe the way Levi reacted after you said it."

"What do me by the way he acted? Here, hand me your dishes. I can clean them for you Soul." I told her as she handed me her things.

"Well after he dropped his cup and you left, I overheard him cursing at Erwin for laughing at him." Sola explained me. I rolled my eyes before deciding to try to change the subject.

"What was the look on Reiner's face?" I asked her. Sola let out a soft giggle.

"He looked like you broke his soul!" _Good, maybe he would actually stop flirting with me. Hopefully if he does, he doesn't try to with Sola. While she didn't enjoy the attention, she had a hard time trying to prevent it._

"Good, that was the whole point of my rant" I told her with a small smile.

"So you like Levi then? I'm assuming that's why you told him you would rather cuddle Levi." She said, trying to tease me. Guess changing the subject didn't help any. I turned, glaring at her smiling face.

"No I put that last part in because I despise that short twerp" I snarled. She just smiled bigger, rolling her eyes.

"You do realize you are shorter than him Moon?" She asked me, letting out a small giggle at my comment. I snarled and suddenly a thought popped in my head.

"And you do realize that I can tell you have a crush on Mike don't you?" I snapped back. It was my turn to watch Sola turn red and glare at me.

"I do not" she squealed, crossing her arms and pouting.

"That's why he sniffed you, you began acting like a total moron" I said as I began putting the dishes away.

"So is Levi the only one you disobey?" she asked, turning the focus back onto me. _Ugh, I couldn't win could I? She knew I was crushing on the corporal. But it's not like I was going to admit that to her._

"Well, is mike the only one you sniff?" I asked her she looked stunned

"How did you know I did that? You weren't even there with us earlier!" she stammered, turning red once again.

"Well I wasn't referring to then but thank you for informing me of this." I laughed at her stunned expression. "I was referring to when he was showing us to our rooms. You kept sniffing him when he got close enough to you. Does he smell so good to you that you can't help but sniff him?" All Sola could do was glare at me, lost for words. Looks like I got her there, there was no way she could deny her behavior. I just smiled sweetly at her, knowing I won this time. I was about to say something else to here when I heard someone walk into the kitchen and walk toward us. I looked up to see it was just Erwin. I held out my hands and made a motion towards his dishes. He slowly handing them to me, looking surprised. I just gave him a small smile, turning to begin scrubbing them clean. I heard Erwin thank me

"Oh! Why thank you Lunette." I heard him say before he walked out, probably to return to the dining hall.


	14. Chapter 14

Sola's P.O.V

I gave Erwin a small smile and waved my hand as I watched him leave the room. I heard Lunette shut off the water, giving her my attention when she began to talk to me.

"Soul, do you want to go to the library with me after I finish drying off these dishes?" She asked me, drying off one of the plates. I rolled my eyes, not surprised she wanted to go the library. I suppose I could go with her, I could probably take a small nap while she looked around. With the events that happened today, I felt tired and drained of energy. Honestly I wanted to go to bed but it was too early in the evening for that to happen. So I just shrugged and smiled at Lunette.

"I suppose I can seeing as there isn't much else to do." I told her, watching her give a cheer of excitement. I just giggling at her child like behavior. But I was suddenly broke from my thoughts as I felt her grab my arm, yanking me toward the door letting go of me once she reached the door. I rolled my eyes running after her as she pushed through the door and took off sprinting down the hallway toward the library. She let out small giggles as we continued running, occasionally passing other soldiers on our way to the library. Suddenly I found the breath being knocked out of me as I had not realized we had already reached our destination and that Lunette had stopped, getting ready to open the doors. Lunette stumbled back as I ran straight into her, struggling to prevent herself from falling backwards. She narrowed her eyes at me for a moment.

"What the hell? Pay more attention you idiot." She snapped at me before finally opening the door and walking in. I was about to apologize to her, thinking she was still made. I cut myself off, realizing her attention was now on the books surrounding us and not on me any longer.

"Sweet freckled Jesus! These place is so huge!" She said, looking around with wide eyes. I watched as she trailed her fingers along the spines of books as she continue her way down a row of shelves. I spotted a couch out of the corner of my eyes and decided to head over as Lunette continued exploring the library, knowing we would be here for a while. Finally reaching the couch, I flopped down, a small gasp escaping my mouth as I realized how soft it was! It felt like I was laying out on a cloud! I turned to my side, grabbing one of the pillows that were on the couch as I did so. Pulling my legs up towards my chest, I snuggled my face into pillow and closed my eyes. I could feel myself beginning to drift to sleep but just as I was about to, I felt something lightly poke my side. Drowsily, I slapped whatever it was poking me away. I assumed it was Lunette, she was always poking at me while I tried to nap, knowing it annoyed me. I didn't feel anything poke my side again so I let a small form on my face, happy that Lunette take the hint that I was tired and wanted to nap. The smile left my face as I felt something poke my cheek, repeatedly. I cracked my eyes open to, about to snap at Lunette for not letting my sleep. _I was tired and all I wanted to do was take small nap! Was that too much to ask for?_ I had to wait for my eyes adjust for a moment, seeing a fuzzy silhouette leaning over me.

"Moon, what the fuck? Can't you..." I trailed off as I realized it was not Lunette but some lady leaning over me. I shot up and scooted back from the woman, looking at her. The woman had messy brown hair and had glasses on. That's when I realized it was the same woman from earlier today, the one that asked Erwin what news he had for them. The woman just stared at me, laughing at my reaction.

"Oh! You are one of the new cadets." The woman said, leaning over to grab my arm. I looked at her in confusion as I watched her lift my arm and look it closely. It was almost like she was inspecting it. I didn't say anything and let her continue with her weird antics. It almost reminded me of Lunette when she found something interesting and wanted to inspect it. She suddenly pulled away, a startled look appearing on her face for a moment only to change into a smile.

"My name is Hanji Zoë." She told me and she backed away and took a step back, letting me get off the couch so that I could stand.

"I'm Sola" I squeaked out, feeling a little uncomfortable at her behavior.

"Sola huh? Wait, there was two cadets...where's the other one?" She asked as she whipped her head around, looking for Lunette. I was about to tell I didn't know where she was because I lost track of her while I was trying to take nap when I heard the sound of footsteps coming toward me. I turned around in time to see Lunette walking toward me carrying a huge tower of books. I heard her let out a small curse as she bumped into a table, unable to see it because of the books blocking her sight. I cringed a little, watching the books crash down, spreading across the table, a couple falling off the side. I walked over, helping her stack the books back up on top of the table. After finishing organizing the books on top of the desk, she turned towards me, about to thank me. Suddenly her eyes lit up as she remembered something.

"Oh! Soul! I wanted you to hear a theory I had! I was looking around at the books when suddenly an idea came to me. I mean I still need to do some more research on it before I can prove but it is an idea so far." Lunette told me, looking excited. I wasn't surprised seeing as she did this lot and came up with lots of theories. Sadly she wasn't able to prove many of them, not having enough materials to do so. I smiled at her, happy at the thought that she might be able to prove it, having more materials for once. I was about to Lunette what her idea was but I was interrupted by Hanji. _Oh yeah, I forgot she was there._

"Oh? So this one's a reader." Hanji stated, walking toward Lunette. Lunette snapped her towards Hanji suddenly realizing someone else was in the room. _I don't blame her for being surprised seeing as I completely forgetting she was still there and I was just talking to her little bit ago!_

"Who are you?" Lunette asked her, looking at Hanji suspiciously. Hanji opened her mouth to reply but was suddenly cut off by Lunette. I looked over at her, seeing her eyes suddenly widen looking like she just realized something.

"Wait, Dr. Zoe?" Lunette slowly asked Hanji, smiling when Hanji nodded. _Wait what? How does she know her? Wait, this is Lunette, she probably just read the name somewhere or heard it somewhere._ I just shook my head and went to sit down at the table as Lunette introduced herself to Hanji.

"Now that we are all properly introduced, I would love to hear that theory of yours." Hanji told us, turning to Lunette. I also turned my gaze towards Lunette, waiting for her response, wanting to know about her theory also. Lunette paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts together so that she could explain her idea to us.

"Well I found myself thinking about how titans don't really mess with animals. So I thought that maybe since animals have different scents that maybe we could cover up our scents with their blood. If we could mask our scents, maybe the titans would ignore us." She told us, pulling a few books toward her, flipping through the pages. I nodded my head in agreement, seeing the point she was making. _Maybe that would work but how would we test that without getting someone killed or injured? I mean if she was wrong, the results could be devastating._ I was cut out my thoughts when I noticed heaving breathing coming from beside me. I looked over to see that Hanji eyes were lit up in excitement, her hands on the desk, leaning towards Lunette. She was panting and breathing hard and it looked like she was beginning to drool just a little. _What the fuck?_ She looked like she was going to explode from excitement.

"Interesting! That would make a great experiment to try!" Hanji gasped out between breaths. She seemed to calm down for a moment

"I mean, I would use Eren but from what I have heard he doesn't have the same interests as other titans so that wouldn't work." She mumbled to herself, placing a finger to her chin, a puzzled look on her face. Hanji suddenly push herself back from the table, jumping to her feet. She walked around to the table, grabbing Lunette's arm.

"We have to go and tell the others! This is brilliant idea to test out!" Hanji told her, trying to pull Lunette towards the door. Lunette yanked her arm back, her eyes widening in shock. Hanji turned back, confused by Lunette's reaction

"Wait! I only just thought of this. I need to look up more information before testing this! It's only just an idea right now." Lunette squeaked out, her face slowly turning red. Well wasn't this funny I thought as I watched Hanji and Lunette. I don't believe I have ever seen Lunette so embarrassed and uncomfortable about something before. I continued to watch the pair as Hanji gave Lunette a small smile.

"Alright kid but then you will have to tell them or I will." Hanji told her, waiting for Lunette's response. After Lunette to let Hanji know she understood, Hanji turned to leave the room. She gave me a small smile as she passed me and I returned it, watching her walk out. I turned back towards Lunette, smirking as I saw that she was still blushing. I walked up, giving her cheek a poke to get her attention.

"Moon, why is your face red?" I asked her, wanting to tease her but not really understanding what she was so embarrassed about.

"Huh?" She said, snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh, well I don't really like to talk about my ideas. Well I don't mind telling you but I don't like telling them to others. Especially if that person happens to be a figure of authority." She told me, looking down at the ground. I wanted to say something to comfort her but couldn't help but giggle as a thought popped into my head.

"So aren't a complete hard ass after all. And here I thought you couldn't be embarrassed or feel shy." I told her, still giggling as I watched her head snap up and giving me a glare. Oh, if looks could kill, the world could have been rid of titans at that moment.

"Shut up soul" she yelled at me, picking up a book and chucking it at me. I caught it and stepped forward placing back on the table. I could hear Lunette growling, pissed because she didn't succeed in hitting me. I decided to return the couch, observing Lunette as she began to read through her books, once in awhile she would get up too go grab a new book to add to her pile. I watched her read a book for a while but she would suddenly look up and search through the stacks of books surrounding her. I would hear her mumble something to herself as she began flipping through the pages, searching for something before nodding and going back the book she began with. I rolled my eyes, flopping on my back, looking up the ceiling. I was no longer feeling tired at the moment and just felt bored at this point.

"How many books are you planning to read at once?" I asked her. She turned around the pile of books surrounding her to look at me.

"All of them I got?" She told me like it was the most obvious thing. I rolled my eyes at her response.

"Oh my holy Maria! You're such a nerd." I huffed out. She ignored me, turning back to her books. I puffed my cheeks up in annoyance and I was about to get up when I heard the doors open and looked to see that Armin was walking into the room. I smiled and waved at him as he stopped, spotting us.

"Are you here to save me from the boredom?" I asked him as he walked over. He looked down at my position, confused. I was about to ask him why he was looking at me like that before I realized I had shifted position after calling Lunette a nerd. I was currently lying half way off the couch, laying with my chest on the floor, my legs still on the couch. I slide them off the rest the way and stretched out as I went to stand up. Armin shook his head before turning towards Lunette

"What is she doing?" he asked me as he pointed towards her.

"Reading like 20 books at once to see if she can prove a theory of hers." I told him. Armin nodded as Lunette look up from the book she was currently reading. She noticed Armin standing there, so she waved at him before focusing on her book again. Armin and I were going to head over to her but we stopped, hearing the door to the room opening again and footsteps heading to us. I looked up to see the corporal was stalking his way up to us. He glared as he stopped a few feet away.

"Hey you little shits, it's time for bed. Get your ass's to your room" he told us. He then looked over, seeing Lunette at the table, books scattered all around her. Speaking of which, I don't think she even realized Levi was here. My thoughts were proven true when she began to speak.

"Do you think that it is true that titan's only want humans? In this book, it talks about how in expeditions that there hasn't been any titans that ate the horses. I mean a few were smashed or lost but there has been no signs of titans actually eating them" she told us as she looked down at the book. She didn't wait for a reply before closing the book she had in her hand. She stood up, gathering up the books and got up to put them away. _Well, she didn't even wait for us to reply now did she?_ I watched her put the books away, turning back to walk back to the table we were currently standing at. I saw her eyes widen in shock, noticing Levi standing there besides us. She turned toward me, glaring at me. I just back up, smiling nervously at her.

"I...I just assumed you realized we had company. I...I mean you noticed Armin we he came in so I figured..." I trailed off, watching her turn her glare to Levi. He just tsk and glared back at her.

"It doesn't matter. Just get this mess cleaned up and go to bed, runt!" he snapped and walked out. I looked at Armin before going over and helping Lunette put away the rest of her books. I walked up to Lunette, holding out a few books to her. She took them from, placing on them on the shelf. She turned to look at me.

"Soul...how long was he there?" she asked. I noticed she slowly began to turn red and turn her down to look at the floor.

"He came in right before you began to talk about the possibility of the titans just wanting humans." I told her. She turned to look up at me with a slight glare.

"Why in the hell didn't you tell me soul?" she snapped at me. I looked down, realizing I upset her by not warning her about Levi.

"You just seemed so happy! I didn't want to disturb you!" I said "I'm sorry I..." she cut me off, knowing what I was about to say.

"No Soul, you didn't fuck up." she told me. _Sure I didn't. She always tells me I don't fuck up but somehow I didn't believe that._ When we finished cleaning up, we told Armin goodnight and walked out into the hall. We walked towards our room not seeing anybody on our way. Suddenly a door a few feet ahead of us opened and I looked over to see Mike step out. Lunette and I stopped, pausing to let Mike move out of ours paths. I couldn't but take a deep breath, letting my lungs feel with his woodsy scent. _Was it me or was it stronger than before?_ I could hear Lunette snicker quietly, making me turn red at my actions. _What the hell was wrong with me?_ Mike turned to look us after he closed the door, smiling at me and moving out the way so we could get passed. As I walked by I heard him call out to me. I turned over to look at him.

"Good night, sunshine." He told me as he walked off. I blushed and continued to walk to our room. _Sunshine? Did I hear him wrong or did he really call me that?_ For some reason I couldn't shake the feeling that someone has called me that before. But that's crazy, Lunette's the only one that has called me by something other than my name and she has only referred to me as Soul. I shook my head, trying to ignore the nagging sensation in my mind. If I continued to think about it, I was going to give myself a headache. Finally arriving at our room, we opened the door and head towards our beds. I went to change into my sleepwear before I flopped onto my back. I could hear Lunette climbed into hers after she finished changing also.

"I heard him you sunshine." She told me. Luckily she couldn't see me because I'm pretty sure my face was the color of a tomato at this point.

"Well hopefully he doesn't get any ideas, because you are my baby!" I heard her tell me as she continued to talk. I rolled my eyes, _I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself. It's not like it was even possible that he could like me so there wasn't anything that could happen_

"Don't be so protective of me. It's not like he likes me and I don't like him either. I'm just trying to make friends and he's just being nice." I told her, standing up for a moment so I could move my blankets to the side

"Well unlike you, I'm not here to make friends." I rolled my eyes at her response as I climbed back into my bed, pulling the covers over myself.

"I would have never been able to tell." I sarcastically told her as I snuggled into my blankets. I felt my eyes getting heavy and begin to shut. I let out a content sigh before drifting off into slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

Lunette's P.O.V

I could hear Sola's breathing deepen as she fell asleep. I closed my eyes, listening to her steady breathing before following suit and drifting off to sleep. Sadly, I have a tendency of being unable to stay asleep for long. I woke up after being asleep for a few hours. Turning to the side so I could see the window, I noticed it was still dark out. I let out sigh, turning onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. After a few moments when I realized I would not be able to fall back asleep, I decided to get up and do something. I guess I could go and run laps around the castle, it was better than just sitting here in silence. I slowly stretched out before slowly making my way down to the floor. I didn't worry about being quiet, knowing that Sola was usually quite the heavy sleeper. When I finally made it to the bottom, I looked over at Sola for a moment, a small smile forming on my lips. She was laying on her side and had her arms and legs wrapped around her pillow, snuggling her face into it. The blankets she had probably been snuggling in earlier were know strewn across the bed. Partially dangling over the side.

"What a crazy child" I murmured to myself as I turned and went over to my dresser so that I could change into a pair of shorts and a tank top. As I was grabbing my clothes, I heard a small thump that sounded like it came from where Sola was sleeping. I didn't think much of it as I knew that Sola constantly changed positions while sleeping and also had the habit of sleepwalking once in awhile. I just shook my head and continued getting dressed. I was just finishing putting my shoes on when I heard Sola let out a small scream and began thrashing in bed. I snapped my head toward her, startled by her sudden outburst. While moving around in her sleep was normal, I have never witness something like this before. I ran towards her as she continued flailing around in bed, noticing the pained expression on her face. I realized she must be having a nightmare and decided I should probably wake her up before she screamed again. I leaned over her and began shaking her gently, trying to wake her up. But as soon as my hands touched her, Sola's eyes flew up and she flew up, her head slamming into mine. I shot backwards grabbing my head, seeing spots. As soon as my head cleared up, I looked up a Sola only to see her sitting there in her bed, panting. She had tears forming in eyes and was looking at me, slowly blinking as she stared at me in confusion. I slowly approach her and gently sat at the end of her bed.

"Soul, are you okay? You were having a nightmare and began screaming and thrashing around. I decided to wake you up, I'm sorry I startled you like that." I told her. I heard her breathing even out as she nodded, her hand reaching up to wipe the tears away from her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Sola's P.O.V

 _I suddenly found myself in my house. I looked around me, startled. What was going on? How could I be home when it must have been destroyed during the titan invasion when I was young? I was cut out of my thoughts by voice of a little girl._

 _"Momma, what are we doing to do today?" I heard the little girl's voice excitedly ask someone. I snapped my heads towards the voice, seeing two blurred figures across the room, standing near the door. I could see that one of the figures was in the shape of a child and the other was the woman. I couldn't pick out much detail of either of them, the child almost completely blurred out. The woman wasn't quite blurred out and I could see her long dark brown hair and her dress, but I couldn't see her face as she had her back to me. Who were these two people and why were they in my dream? I was cut out of my thoughts as the woman began talking, answering the child's question._

 _"Well my little sunshine, we are going to do a little shopping today." The woman told the child, pulling a bag onto her back. Wait, sunshine? That's what Mike called me today! Did this woman have to do something with the reason why I felt like I heard someone call me that before? But surely it couldn't, I'm sure I would've remembered if some stranger referred to me as sunshine. Maybe the woman wasn't actually a stranger to me. I began walking forward, wanting to find out this woman's identity. Just as I reached forward to place my hand on her shoulder so that I could get her attention, the scene in front of my changed. There was a bright flash of orange and yellow light and I could hear a piercing sound ring through the air. I suddenly found myself standing in the streets of the city, a huge rock in front of me. I could hear the voice of the woman from early whispering something. I tilted my head slightly, listening closely._

 _"Run my little sunshine." I could hear her voice say. There was that nickname again, sunshine. I was about to speak up and ask this strange woman who she was and why I couldn't remember her. I wanted to her ask her why I felt like she was referring to me when she said sunshine. But just as I was about to voice my questions, I felt the ground began to shake. Feeling a sense of déjà vu, I looked up only to see a titan had suddenly appeared, the rock in its hands. I could only let out a small scream in shock, frozen in place as it began reaching forward with its free hand. Just before it grabbed me, I felt someone yank my arm, pulling me towards them. I turned toward the person, stepping back only to find myself facing a younger Lunette. She was the same age as when we first met. She opened her mouth, looking like she was about to scold me. But instead of scolding me, she said something else._

 _"Sola you need to wake up. Sola! Wake up Sola!" She told me, her voice sounding faint as she reached out and began shaking me. Wait, what? What was going on about? I was about to ask her what she meant when my vision started to go blurry, feeling myself begin to blackout._

I woke up suddenly, shooting up. I felt my head collide with something hard and heard something stubble back. I noticed I was panting hard as tears began to form in my eyes. I looked up, my eyes adjusting to the darkness, noticing that Lunette was standing their looking at me while I stared at her in confusion. I realized that Lunette must have tried waking me up and that I must have hit my head against hers when I shot up in my bed as I woke up from the nightmare I had. I sat still, watching her walk towards me slowly, sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Soul, are you okay? You were having a nightmare and began screaming and thrashing around. I decided to wake you up, I'm sorry I startled you like that." She explained. All I could do was nod, reaching up to wipe the tears away from eyes. I could feel Lunette reach her hand out, grabbing onto my free hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Do you want to talk about?" She asked me. I just shook my head, not really sure how to explain my dream. I was confused, not understanding it all. I felt I was witnessing a memory from another perspective but how could that be possible? I shook my head again, try to clear my head. I looked up at Lunette who was looking at me with concern.

"No, it's fine. I can't really remember much." I told her, lying. "But I think I'm going to go the washroom and maybe take a quick shower. I feel like it would help relax me a little." She nodded, falling for my lie and realizing I still felt a little tense from the dream. She nodded to me and moved from my bed, allowing me to stand up. I walked over to grab some clean clothes before I left the room. I was only halfway to the washroom before I noticed that Lunette was chasing after me, yelling my name. I stop, turning to face her, confused. _Why was she running after me? I told her I was just going to go shower._ Soon Lunette came to a stop in front of me.

"Soul! What the fuck?" She panted out "You shouldn't be wandering around without any damn pants on, someone could see you!" I blinked as she pointed down. I looked down, only now realizing that I was indeed not wearing any pants. _Oh shit! I forgot I didn't put any on when I went to bed._ I turned red before I turned around sprinted into the washroom, not wanting to get caught by anyone else who might have been walking around this late at night. I stood and made my way one of the empty stalls, sitting my clothes onto the bench located outside it. I walked in and turned the water, stepping beneath the falling water. I closed my eyes and slid onto the ground, relaxing beneath the warm stream. _Ugh, I cannot believe I didn't notice that earlier, thank god I didn't get caught by anyone else and that I also remembered to bring in clean clothes with me._ My thoughts began to turn back to the nightmare I had just had. I decided to clear my head, realizing that I wasn't going to succeed in doing anything other than giving myself a headache. I stood up after a moment and turned off the water before stepping out. I began drying myself off and then put my clothes on. I was about to head back to the room, feeling relaxed now. But I stopped when I thought of an idea. _I know!_ I turned to head toward the kitchen, deciding to go make myself a cup of hot cocoa before I went back to bed, knowing I would be more likely to fall asleep afterwards.


	17. Chapter 17

Lunette's P.O.V

I shook my head, watching Sola sprint to the washroom. I just chuckled as I turned to walk back to our room. How the hell she forgot she wasn't wearing any pants was a mystery to me. She's lucky it's so late and no one else was wandering around the castle. I smirked _thinking about how she would have reacted had she run into someone like Mike! Oh god, I would have paid to see that!_ I decided to sit down on Sola's bed when I got back and wait for her to get back from her shower before I would go run some laps. I sat there for what felt like I eternity before I began worrying, wondering why Sola wasn't back yet. She said she was only going to take a quick shower before she headed back. _Maybe something happened to her! Maybe she slipped and fell in the shower and was bleeding out!_ I sat up and run out of the room, heading toward the washroom to go check on Sola. I was met with silence as I stepped into the room, hearing an occasional drip from a shower head. Walking down, I looked into the shower stalls, looking for Sola. _Hm, if she wasn't here then where did she decide to disappear to? Oh! Maybe she went to fix herself hot cocoa._ I used to do that for her when she struggled to sleep, especially after the whole titan invasion. She would always have trouble going to sleep, afraid something would happen. I tried making her tea but decided to use hot cocoa after finding out she did not like tea at all. I let out a sigh, realizing that I had over reacted and that Sola wasn't hurt. I walked out into the hall, planning to head back to the bedroom to wait for Sola when I froze when I noticed a figure approaching me

"What the hell are you doing, wandering the halls when you should be in bed, you damn runt?" I turned, seeing that it Levi that was walking towards me, looking pissed. I glared back at him.

"Does it matter what I was doing? I was just about to head to my damn room you pint sized dick." I snarled out, not wanting to deal with him at the moment. I tried to go around him when he made a tsk sound, grabbing me by the front of the shirt and shoved me into wall. He slammed his other hand against the wall, the hand only landing a few inches away from my face. He leaned in slightly, his eyes narrowing as he stared at me.

"Damned brat, what the hell did you say?" he growled out at me. I glared back, a small smirk on my face.

"I asked why the hell it mattered what I was doing! I would be in my room by now if you didn't fucking decide to stop me!" I hissed back. My heart was beating faster as we stood there and glared at each other. Suddenly he tsked again, letting my shirt go before he turned and stormed off. I stood there for a moment before shaking my head, feeling pissed off. I decided that instead of going back to the room, I would go ahead and look to see if Sola was still in the kitchen. I could make some tea myself to calm myself down. _Why did I have to run into that little shit?_ As I walked down the hall towards the kitchen, I noticed someone standing in front of the door to the kitchen, their head swiveling around. _It was almost like they were...sniffing the air?_ As I got closer, I realized the person was Mike. That explains the sniffing. Maybe he was doing something and smelt me approaching. Or maybe he smelt Sola and her hot cocoa? His head turned toward me as I came close, still sniffing the air around him.

"Hey Mike, have you seen Sola around? I think she might have gone to the kitchen." I asked him. Instead of answering me, he continue sniffing. Suddenly he leaned forward, inhaling deeply. I took a step backwards, startled. I grabbed his face, preventing him from getting to close to me again.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I snapped at him. I heard Mike let out a small chuckle, a sly smirk finding it's a way to his face.

"Smells like Levi."


	18. Chapter 18

Sola's P.O.V

I was just finishing cleaning up my dishes when I began hear talking coming from outside the door. I tilted my head, faintly hearing a girl's voice. _Oh! It was Lunette! Oh shit! She was probably looking for me, I should have told her I was going to the kitchen. She was probably worried and decided to look for me._ I grabbed my cup before heading towards the door. I opened the door and froze, feeling my cup slowly began to slip from my hands. In front of me was Lunette, who had Mike's face between her hands. I noticed the blush on her face as Mike stood there, leaning down with a smirk on his face. They jumped back from each other, startled as they heard my cup crash to the ground, shattering. I gave a hiss of pain, feeling the hot liquid splash onto my bare feet. Lunette's eye widen before she ran towards me.

"Soul! Are you okay, are you hurt?" She asked me as she reached out, trying to inspect for any possible injuries. I stepped away from her, a small glare on my face and tears threatening to form in my eyes.

"What the hell? What the hell is your problem? I was only trying to see if you were injured, you idiot!" She snapped out at me. I shoved passed her and Mike, and took off running down the hallway. I could feel the tears began slipping down my face as I could hear Lunette's voice calling after me. I continued running, turning at random corners, hoping to lose Lunette if she tried following. I came to halt as I suddenly heard the faint sounds of footsteps coming from one of the other hallways. I could hear a male's voice speaking as the footsteps come. Without thinking, I ran to a door and darted in, quietly shutting the door. Looking around me, I found myself in what looked like a storage room. After calming down, I turned and kneeled down, trying to peek out the keyhole. I saw two figures appear, coming to a stop. _I noticed it was Erwin and Levi! And by the looks of it, they were waving to someone?_ That's when I heard footsteps coming approaching from the same direction I had just come from. I let out a little gasp, seeing that it was Mike. I looked away for a moment, as I could feel tears began forming again, remembering how I ended up here. I was snapped out of my thoughts and turned back to watch the three men. I watched as Mike leaned down and sniff Levi.

"Strawberries" Mike stated as he looked down at Levi who was staring up at him with a glare.

"What did you just say?" Levi snapped at him. I could see that Levi look a startled and...was that a blush beginning to form on his face?

"You smell like strawberries Levi" mike said a smirk on his face, similar to when he was staring down at Lunette. _Wait, strawberries? Didn't he say that...?_

"Didn't you say earlier that Lunette smelled like strawberries?" Erwin asked Mike, a knowing smile appearing on his face as Mike nodded. Levi just continued to glare at the pair, crossing his arms.

"What?" he snapped at them. "Why does it matter if I smell like the damn brat or not?"

"Well I do believe you are the one that called her cute after you got done meeting her." Erwin said laughing. "Maybe you decided to make a move on her?" Levi rolled his eyes at the blonde's suggestion.

"As if. I just happened to run into the damn brat. For some reason she was wandering the halls. Probably trying to get into some sort of trouble." Levi told the pair.

"That's why she smelled like you." Mike told Levi who turned towards him, who began staring at him intently.

"The damn brat told me she was going to her room. How the hell did she end up running into you?" Levi asked, narrowing his eyes at Mike. Mike's eyes widened, looking like he just remembered something.

"She was heading to the kitchen. I happened there because I thought I heard someone in the Kitchen when I was on my rounds. Turns out she was looking for Sola who turned out to be in the one in the kitchen. Speaking of which, have you two seen her run by? She seemed upset about something and ran out of the kitchen after seeing Lunette and me." Mike explained, looking concerned. I could see Erwin and Levi shake their heads and give their goodbyes as they went their separate ways. I looked down, feeling guilty for getting upset at Lunette and assuming something went on between her and Mike. Even though I kept telling her I didn't like Mike, I knew she knew I actually did. She would never do something that would hurt me. I couldn't bare the idea of facing her after assuming the worst of her and not waiting for her to explain. I decided to head towards the library, figuring she was probably wandering around looking for me. The reason I chose the library because I knew it would be the last place she would looked at seeing as I wasn't the bookworm like she was. After arriving at the library, I walked in and head toward a corner in the back. I sat down and drew my legs up to my chest. I rested my face against knees, feeling myself begin to cry again. I must have cried myself to sleep because I felt myself being shaken awake by someone. I looked up puffy red eyes, seeing Lunette.

"Soul! Where the hell have you been?" She yelled at me. I could see the concern in her eyes, she looked worried sick. I look down, tears prickling my eyes once again, feeling terrible. I knew I must have worried her sick with my behavior tonight. I threw myself at her as she kneeled down, burying my face in her shoulder as I hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Moon! I fucked up! I just saw Mike and you...I assume the worse! I thought..." I cried out, my voice being muffled by her shoulder. I felt her give a little sigh as she pried me off her, cutting off my response. She reached out, wiping the tears from my face.

"Okay, now can you please tell me why you suddenly ran out on me?" She asked me, a small smile on her face. Wait, she wasn't mad for me running out? I looked down, unable to meet her gaze. I began playing with my hands before I replied.

"When..when I saw Mike and you...I...I assumed the worst...I was jealous...because I thought..." I stuttered out, unable to finish to my explanation. I could hear who let out a small sigh again and I looked up to see her rolling her eyes.

"He leaned in and sniffed me because he's a weird fucker" she told me "He said I smelled like Levi and then you opened the door."

"I accidently ran into him when I was heading back to our room. I was just leaving the washroom after looking for you." She told me as I continued looking at her, a small smirk forming on my face.

"Oh, so you just "ran" into him did you?" I asked, snickering.

"Soul, you dirty minded fuck. I just sassed him then he ended up shoving me into a wall because I pissed him off. We sat there and glared at each other till he let me go suddenly and stormed off." She said told me, turning to look at the wall. I just nodded, everything making sense. Lunette suddenly snapped her back towards me.

"Wait you were jealous weren't you?" She asked me, a smirk on her face. I looked away from her, a blush forming on my face. I could hear her chuckle at my response.

"I knew you liked him" she teased. I shook my head.

"Come on, it will be time for breakfast soon" I snapped, changing the subject. We stood up and walked out, heading to the dining. We walked in and went to sit in our normal spot. As we sat down, I saw her look over towards the other end of the table. I followed her gaze, spotting Bertholdt talking to Reiner, both of them with their backs to us. Neither of the boys seemed to notice us walk in. Thank god, it's too early for Lunette to get in a fight with Reiner and I was too tired to deal with their arguing. Lunette smiled for a moment and leaned over towards me.

"Hey soul do you think if I began hitting on the tall one that Reiner would get mad?" she asked me, whispering into my ears. I shrugged, too tired to talk her out of her crazy idea. No point in trying to stop her, once she gets an idea, there would be no talking her out of it.

"Probably." I whispered back, picking up my fork to poke about my food.

"Watch this" she said whispered to me before getting up and walking down to the boys. I pushed my plate away and followed after her, knowing I probably wasn't going to eat any of my food anyway. As she reached the two boys who were still talking, still not noticing us, she put hand on hand onto Bertholdt shoulder. He turned to look at her with a startled look, cutting of his sentence to Reiner. Reiner turned to look up at whatever startled Bertholdt, looking confused when he spotted Lunette and me.

"Ow! That hurt!" Lunette exclaimed, looking down at her hand. Bert just stared at her looking confused.

"W..what? What hurt?" He stuttered out. Lunette just looked at him, smiling.

"Oh! You burned my hand because you're so hot" She told him. I watched him blush slightly. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit watching Lunette take things up a notch as she slid in between the table and him, sitting on his lap. Bert just turned red and began sweating a little and I turned to look at Reiner's reaction to the events playing out in front of him. He was just staring at Lunette, a glare on his face. I turned my attention back to Lunette, waiting for her next move.

"You're tall! I like tall guys" she said sweetly, swinging her feet as she looked up to Bertholdt with a smile.

"Thank you" Bert stammered out "I-I like shorter girls, they are cute" he told her, smiling nervously. _Oh god, this was great! I would say I couldn't believe she was doing this but that would be a lie._ I watched Lunette's smile grow bigger, knowing she just thought of a brilliant idea.

"Would you mind if I sat on your shoulders? I want to see what it's like to be that high up." She asked him and I watched Bert nod to her. I tried not to laugh as I watched her climb onto her shoulders. After making sure she was settled, Bertholdt stood up along with Lunette. I looked over seeing that Reiner was still glaring at her. I turned my attention away from him and towards the sound of the door opening up. A smile formed on my lips as I saw Levi and Erwin walk in, stopping as they noticed us.


End file.
